AKU KAU DAN MEREKA
by Felixyz Arion
Summary: (Discontinued sampai mood kembali) "Kau tidak harus memikul semuanya sendiri Grim. sedikit banyak aku mengetahui maksud dari 'aku' yang dulu memberikan sebuah kutukan padamu." "Mungkin karena kau terlalu berharga untuk 'ku'.. Jadi 'aku' tidak rela melepasmu walau kematian menjemput mu." Masa lalu telah terungkap! warning! #BL Story. #GrimmIchi. #New Author
1. --Prolog--

**AKU, DIA DAN MEREKA**

Summary** : **Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

.

.

.

**Character Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, newbie dan fanfict pertama ku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Please Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prolog_**

Kejadian yang selalu membuat hati sakit dan hancur terjadi lagi. Ketika sang mentari mulai menjauhi langit dan kembali ke persinggahannya, kalimat 'itu' terucap lagi dari bibir indahnya. Melukai hati seorang anak yang telah lama memendam luka batin. Orang itu tak mengetahui fakta akan kelainan mental yang diderita oleh sang anak. Orang itu hanya mengetahui bahwa sang anak telah menginjak tahun yang sudah bisa dikatakan 'Dewasa'. Tapi orang itu tak pernah mengetahui apa yang sang anak lalui selama ini. Masalah hidup telah menuntun 'anak itu' menjadi sesosok yang tegar. Kegelisahan dan kegundahan hati yang kadang-kadang didapatnya membuat 'anak itu' lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan memasang 'topeng' senyum palsu andalannya di depan publik.

Kamarnya.. Kamarnya adalah saksi bisu akan kegundahan hati yang selama ini di pendamnya. Spring bed yang menenangkan kegelisahan hatinya, Laptop yang selalu menghiburnya. mempunyai banyak teman adalah salah satu obat untuk menyembuhkan sedikit luka yang telah lama mengidap di hati 'anak itu'. Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya.

Akankah hidupnya berubah? Akankah dunia sedikit memihak pada keadaannya sekarang?. 'anak itu' terus berusaha untuk terlihat "baik-baik saja" pada jutaan pasang mata yang menatapnya simpatik. 'anak itu' memilih menutup hati nya untuk kesekian kali. Luka hati yang beransur membaik, kini kembali terluka dan semakin terluka. Genangan air dipelupuk matanya kini kembali jatuh dan membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipi tirusnya.. 'anak itu' menangis, menangisi nasibnya yang selalu berakhir seperti ini. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

To Be continue or Discontinue ?

* * *

**~Please Review Minna-san~**

**~. . . . . ~**


	2. --KAU--

**AKU, DIA DAN MEREKA**

Summary** : **Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

.

.

.

**Character Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, newbie dan fanfict pertama ku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Please Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1. (Kau)

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja..  
Surai biru langit itu melakukan rutinitas yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. 'Sarapan pagi' bersama seluruh keluarga Jeagerjaques di kediaman utama keluarga tersebut. Ya. Nama anak bersurai langit itu adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, anak ke-6 dari 10 bersaudara di keluarga Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow adalah anak yang terbilang pintar bahkan bisa disebut juga jenius. Berperawakan tampan, kulit tan pucatnya yang eksotis, tinggi semampai, oh..jangan lupakan kotak-kotak abdomen yang telah tercetak indah di bagian perutnya yang menambah nilai "kesempurnaan" bagi sosok Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Oke.. cukup untuk perkenalan tokoh kita.

Grimmjow yang telah hampir menghabiskan sarapannya melirik jam arloji metaliknya dan nyaris membuatnya tersedak karna shock melihat pukul berapa sekarang..

"Shit! Aku terlambat." Umpatnya pelan.

"Dad, aku duluan. Hari ini aku pulang terlambat dan agak larut, karna ada meeting dengan perusahan asing itu." Ungkap sang surai biru pada _Daddy _nya.

"Hn." dan dijawab dengan dua huruf nistah _Daddy _nya itu.

Grimmjow pun menyambar Jas abu-abu nya yang tersampir rapi di kursi yang ia duduki tadi dan bergegas menuju mobil dan meluncur indah diatas aspal yg kasar.

.

.

.

.

**++Universitas Karakura++**

Seorang pemuda bersurai oranye berjalan santai di lorong fakultas kesehatan universitas tempat ia biasa menimba ilmu. Ichigo –nama ank bersurai oranye itu- tak menyadari sepasang mata menatap intense ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. ichigo yang kelewat aduhai polosnya dengan santai berbelok ke lorong yang menuju belakang perpustakaan dan melihat salah satu. Ah tidak. Segerombolan orang mengelilingi seseorang yang sedang berjongkok.

_'Apa-apaan mereka?_ _Pembully-an lagi?'. _Ichigo membatin.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Oi. Sedang apa kalian!'' Ichigo melirik satu persatu pada mereka yang berdiri menatapnya sengit dan pandangannya berakhir pada seseorang yg sedang terduduk di tanah dengan muka sembap seperti habis menangis.

"Haah..tidak kah kalian lebih rendah dari sampah? Sampai harus menindas makhluk selemah ini?" Ichigo menatap remeh dan merendahkan pada mereka semua, kecuali pada korban yang masih terduduk indah di tanah.

"Apa peduli mu! Kau disini hanya siswa tumpangan dari pemerintah!." Erang salah satu pelaku pembullyan tersebut.

"Oh, ataukah kau mau bermain pahlawan-pahlawanan di pagi hari?" lanjutnya dengan seringai yg menurut ichigo sangat _memuakkan_.

Ichigo kembali berjalan semakin mendekati mereka dengan tatapan mata bagai Dewa kematian yang siap mengambil paksa nyawa didepannya kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti 5 meter didepan mereka dengan ekpresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Sudah lumayan lama aku tak melakukan ini..." Ichigo menunduk.

"semoga mereka bisa bertahan.." "ah.. aku jadi tidak sabar.." "ku harap merkea masih bisa bernafas besok.." Ichigo terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang menurut pelaku plus korban pembullyan itu sangat aneh.

Korban pembullyan berlahan berdiri dan melangkah mundur karna melihat perubahan ekspresi serta aura Ichigo secara mendadak. Tidak hanya si korban. Si pelaku pun berlahan tapi pasti, juga ikutan melangkah mundur dan tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak sesuatu yang _rata?_ Dan sedikit.. _lembek serta keras disaat bersamaan?_

Mereka –minus si korban- pun membalikkan badan ke objek tersebut. Dan ternyata...

"Pasal 29, Pembullyan akan dikenakan sanksi yang sesuai menurut seberapa parah kejadian tersebut berlangsung." Nyanyian indah sang ketua komite kedisiplinan kampus, Uryu Ishida berkumandang.

_Gulp!_

"Ka-kami.. ha-hanya ingin meminjam tu-tu..gas! iya.. tugas! Ehehehe.." kilah mereka pada sang ketua. Dan mereka pun ngacir karna ketakutan –karna sang korban juga tak memberikan reaksi yang seperti orang habis di bully (?)-

Ketua komite melirik pada sang oranye yang mulai kumat '_penyakit' _ nya.

"Ichi, kau juga.. kembalilah" titah sang ketua pada si blonde Ichigo dan mendapatkan respon berupa anggukan.

Ichigo juga kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi tak seorang diri, melainkan barengan dengan makhluk yang baru saja ditolongnya.

"Ano... etto.. namaku ha-hanataro" ichigo meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu! A..a-aku.. .Terima kasih!" hanataro membungkuk dengan mantap ke arah punggung ichigo yang terus berjalan menjauhi nya.

Dan ketika hanataro kembali menegakkan badannya, alangkah terkejutnya dia dengan senyuman yg diberikan ichigo padanya.

_'__Senyuman itu... senyuman mentari!' _batin hanataro girang. Hanataro menangkap _gesture_ kalau ichigo menyuruhnya untuk segera menyusulnya karna kelas akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**++Jaegerjaquess Corporation**++

"Sudah kau temukan dia?". Sahut suara di seberang telepon yang sedang di genggam oleh seorang pria berjas putih.

"Sudah tuan, seperti yang anda duga sebelumnya. dia juga memiliki ciri-ciri seperti _Anee-sama_." Komentar sang pria ber-jas putih santai. "Tapi... apakah anda yakin akan keptususan anda untuk menemui nya?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab ku. Aku akan menemuinya dalam waktu dekat ini, segera atur jadwal pertemuannya" titah sang atasan, tanpa panjang lebar ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan oleh pria yang sedang menggengam benda kotak tersebut.

"Maaf saya terlambat, kita akan mulai meeting nya saja ya Ichimaru-san?." Suara berat sang surai biru mengintrupsi masuk ke pendengaran sang pria ber jas putih -yang diketahui bernama Ichimaru Gin-.

"Silahkan anda memulainya, Jaegejaques-san." Sahut ichimaru dengan senyum anehnya.

.

.

.

"kau hebat seperti biasanya Grim! Aizen-sama pasti bangga padamu," teriak girang Rangiku sang wanita surai mentari senja sexy yang merangkap sebagai asisten Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat '_Dia'. _Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." Grimmjow berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar dan membeli cemilan.

di saat bersamaan Grimmjow teringat akan masa-masa kuliahnya dulu. Ketika semua waktu yang diagunakan pada saat itu adalah untuk bersenang-senang. Dia ingin menikmatinya lagi.

"Haah... tidak ada salahnya kalau mengunjungi tempat itu lagi?" Grimmjow berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebagai bentuk izin mengunjungi universitas tersebut.

.

.

.

**++Universitas Karakura++**

**Ichigo Pov**

Aku melangkah menjauhi kelas ku yang telah usai sekitaran 10 menit yang lalu. Jujur, aku masih tak rela kelas hari ini berakhir begitu cepat. Aku jadi harus pulang ke rumah itu dan kembali ke orang itu lagi. Kalau kau menannyakan siapa orang yang kusebut tadi, maka jawabannya adalah orang tua ku. Well.. bukan orang tua kandung sih, tapi bagi ku mereka yang terhebat!. Hanya saja perlakukan mereka terhadapku setahun ini sedikit tergolong _kasar_ mungkin? Karena itulah aku lebih sering menginap dirumah teman-teman ku. salah satunya Renji.

Karna keasyikan dengan pikiran ku sendiri, tanpa sadar aku menabrak sesuatu yang _keras _dan _bidang_?

Aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada _sesuatu _tersebut yang ternyata adalah pemuda tampan mirip Siwon dari Boyband negara tetangga yang sering Yuzu, adik angkatku tonton?

'_Demi celana dalam kotak spongebob! Nih orang karya sempurna dari tangan Tuhan!' _aku membatin ria dalam hati.

aku menatapnya tanpa bergeming. Sepertinya ia kesal ku tatap seperti itu. Dia berjalan melewati ku dan berkata "Hn" sebagai kalimat pembuka dan penutup disaat bersamaan.

Sungguh pemuda tampan yang aneh dan tak bersahaja. Oh sial! Aku melupakan Kotak bekal ku di laci kelas!

Aku kembali merutuki kebodohanku. Dan kembali berlari menuju kelas.

**Ichigo Pov End**

.

.

Sesampai Ichigo di depan pintu kelas, ia merasa hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Adegan yang terlihat di kedua iris cinnamonnya mengingatkan akan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan hancur dan terkhianati.

"I..I-i...inoue?" Mata ichigo terbelalak tak percaya melihat suguhan adegan yang sedang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Inoue Orohime kekasih hatinya berciuman mesra dengan salah satu sahabatnya,Uryu Ishida –sang ketua komite kedisiplinan-.

Inoue yang merasa ada yang memerhatikannya, mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok tersebut.

Terkejut. Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi inoue.

"I-Ichigo-kun!..i-ini tidak seperti yang kamu kira! A..aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Inoue melangkah mendekati Ichigo yang terlihat... tertunduk?

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Inoue. Ekspresinya tak terlihat jelas dimata Inoue karna poni jingga ichigo menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ichigo-kun?.." Inoue mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang hendak menyentuh pundak Ichigo.

"Berhenti disitu Inoue. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Ichigo berkata dingin saat tangan kanan Inoue hampir menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau bisa bersama Uryu dan melupakan ku." Kata-kata Ichigo sukses membuat Uryu dan Inoue terbelalak kaget. Saat Inoue akan melayangkan protesannya, Uryu angkat bicara.

"Kuharap kau tak menarik kata-katamu kembali, Kurosaki-san" Uryu berkata lantang dihadapan Ichigo.

"Aku tak akan menariknya." Ichigo melirik ke Inoue. "sekarang kita resmi putus, Inoue-san.. Terima kasih untuk selama ini" Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Inoue untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dia pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Inoue dan Uryu.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow yang tak sengaja melintasi lorong tersebut kembali tertabrak Ichigo yang tampak sedang terburu-buru.

"Maaf..." Ichigo berujar cepat dan langsung bergegas pergi

Grimmjow ingin menahan dan memaki nya karna sudah menabraknya dua kali hari ini. Tapi di urungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah sang pelaku penabrakan yang terlihat sangat terluka dan... kecewa?

_DEG!_

Grimmjow diam tak bergeming di tempat sambil menatap kepergian pemuda manis bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau,. _Hime..."_ bisik Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri dengan seringai aneh tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

To Be Continued or Discontinued ?

~Please RnR~

.

'

'

_B-Rabbit Ai_


	3. --Kutukan--

**Thanks To Septa yang sudah mensuport author ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters Disclaimer : Tite Kubo **

**Pair : GrimmIchi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

**.**

**Story's Credit : B-Rabbit Ai**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, OOC epliwel**

**_Don't Like, Don't read_**

**Please Enjoy**

**AKU, KAU DAN MEREKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. (Kutukan) **

.

.

Ichigo yang berjalan gontai di pinggir jalan mengundang berbagai pasang mata yang penasaran dan bingung akan keadaan si surai Jingga. Dari yang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan sampai dengan tatapan lapar.. Oke si Jingga memang terlihat sedikit lebih –ehem-menggoda-ehem-.. Dengan mata yang sedikit terlihat sembab, dua kancing teratas kemeja nya dibiarkan terbuka, dan jangan lupakan kulit tan eksotisnya yg terekspos dengan diperindah oleh lelehan keringatnya. Semakin menambah kadar ke Sexy-an seorang Ichigo di mata para pemuda yang belok! Oke stop, author mulai salah fokus.

kembali ke Ichigo.  
keadaan ichigo saat ini, yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja, tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya ke kediaman tempat orang tua angkatnya tinggal. Yaitu Kurosaki's Manor House.

Gerbang Kurosaki's Manor House beroperasi secara otomatis. Ichigo pun melangkah masuk tanpa penghalang apapun. Bahkan petugas keamanan pun tak mencegahnya masuk. Karna mereka sudah tau dengan hanya melihat ekspresi –Sengol? Bacok!- nya Ichigo.

Ichigo pun sampai di depan Pintu utama. Sialnya, pintu tersebut terbuka begitu saja, dan menambah daftar list benda yang "tak menghalangi" jalan tuan Ichigo kita.

.

.

ketika Ichigo baru saja berjalan 4 langkah melewati pintu utama, dia di kagetkan dengan kehadiran sosok yang sangat ingin dia hindari belakangan ini. Kurosaki Isshin, adalah sosok tersebut.

"a-ayah... a-aku.. Pu..."

_Plak!_

"Kurang ajar! Kemana saja kau 2 bulan ini!" Ichigo terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otak pintarnya tak berfungsi sama sekali. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Brengsek! Jawab aku kalau aku lagi Bicara!" Isshin ingin melancarkan serangan brutalnya pada Ichigo.

"Permisi tuan besar, anda mendapatkan telepon dari kantor cabang Shibuya, mereka mengatakan kalau ini soal penting yang harus segera di bahas" potong sang kepala pelayan yang sukses menyelamatkan Ichigo dari aksi sang ayah angkat.

Isshin melangkahkan kakinya menuju telepon di lantai dua dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih menunuduk diam.

"Tuan muda, mari saya antar ke kamar anda." Sang pelayan dengan hati-hati menuntun tubuh Ichigo untuk bergerak ke kamarnya yang ada di pojok lorong lantai satu.

Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dengan sang kepala pelayan yang masih setia menuntunnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sang kepala pelayan menduduk kan Ichigo di atas kasur King Size nya dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah Ichigo adalah benda rapuh yang akan pecah apabila terbentur dengan benda yang sedikit keras sekalipun.

.

.

"Tuan muda mau mandi dulu tau makan dulu?" sang kepala pelayang berujar lembut pada sang tuan bersurai jingga nya. Tapi, hanya di balas oleh kebisuan sang pemilik surai.

"Jika tuan membutuhkan saya, saya ada di dapur. Permisi tuan.." Sang kepala pelayan undur diri dari hadapan sang tuan muda.

Ketika pintu ditutup oleh kepala pelayan tersebut, Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya dengan air shower dingin meluncur bebas membasahi tubuh serta pakaiannya. Ichigo hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

**++Espada's Apartement++  
(11.30 PM)**

Grimmjow yang gelisah tidak dapat berbaring dengan tenang di dalam kamar apartementnya, memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada Dashboard tempat tidur King Size-nya.

Kenapa Grimmjow tinggal di apartemen? Oh.. itu karena Pemeran utama kita yang satu ini tidak terlalu suka tinggal di Kediaman utama milik _Daddy_ nya yang dihuni oleh saudara-saudara berisiknya. Grimmjow lebih menyukai ketenangan.

Tapi, setenang apapun keadaan di sekitarnya sekarang, tidak berpengaruh pada kegelisahan hati nya. Ya. Grimmjow gelisah. Lebih tepatnya khawatir akan keadaan si Jingga yang tak sengaja dua kali di temui nya saat di Karakura University tadi sore. Raut wajah kecewa dan tersakiti nya mengingatkan Grimmjow pada sosok _Hime _nya yang telah lama di carinya.

"Hime..." Grimmjow berucap lirih. Ia merindukan sosok _Hime _nya. Grimmjow ingin melepaskan kutukannya. Kutukan yang telah membelenggu nya selama ratusan tahun. Kutukan atas ingatan pada kehidupan lampau nya yang pahit. Dan yang bisa melepaskan kutukan ini hanya _Hime _nya seorang.

Grimmjow turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia menyibak tirainya dan membuka lebar-lebar jendela tersebut. Membiarkan angin malam yang dingin membelai tubuh indah atletisnya.

Grimmjow menatap langit yang berhiaskan ribuan bintang dan purnama sebagai mahkota nya. Lama ia memandangi purnama. sampai memorinya memutar kejadian kutukan ini bermula.

**_++700 Years Ago++_**

**_._**

_"__Grimmy! Grimmy!... dimana kau?!... jawab aku Grimmy!." Seorang pemuda berperawakan cantik yang mengenakan kimono bernoda darah, berlari menyusuri lorong istana yang sedang dilahap oleh sang jago merah._

_"__Grimmy! Kumohon jawab aku!... Grim..." Sang pemuda berhenti tepat di depan dua orang yang sedang menautkan pedang satu sama lain di ujung koridor utama istana._

_"__Hime! Kenapa kau masih disin?!.. cepatlah pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman! Dalam hitungan menit istana ini akan binasa!" teriakan seseorang yang disebut Grimmy mengagetkan sang pemuda cantik._

_"__Jangan seenaknya memerintah ku jendral bodoh!. Kalau kau mau aku keluar dari sini secepatnya, maka kau juga harus ikut dengan ku. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" sang pemuda cantik menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ciri khas orang yang sedang ngambek._

_Ichigo yang sedang sibuk menahan pedang musuh dengan pedangnya mulai jengah dengan sikap sang Hime. "Jangan egois Ichi! Sekarang cepat kau pergi dari istana ini! Aku sedang sibuk!" ya.. Ichi adalah nama sang Hime yang baru saja dibentak grimmjow._

_Saat Grimmjow berhasil membebaskan tautan pedangnya dengan pedang si musuh, ia sedikit berbalik ke belakang untuk kembali mengomeli Hime nya, akan tetapi..._

_"__Berakhir sudah! Grimmjow!" teriakan dari si musuh mengagetkan Grimmjow. Tanpa sadar Grimmjow berbalik mengikuti suara teriakan musuh. Dan..._

_WUUUSH!_

_"__Grimmjow!" Teriakan sang Ichi-Hime bergema di lorong tempat mereka berada._

_Serangan bercahaya kemerahan mengenai telak di tubuh Grimmjow. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di depan musuh. Ichi berlari mendekatinya dengan kesetanan. _

__

_JLEB!_

_"__Eh?.. Grimm.. jo?.." cairan bewarna merah segar berhasil keluar melewati jaringan kulit yang sobek akibat tusukan benda tajam dan panjang tersebut. Pedang Grimmjow menancap indah pada perut sang Hime. Dan..Grimmjow lah pelaku penusukan itu._

_"Dia sudah dalam kendali ku~... Jendral Bodoh mu ini menjadi milik ku! Ichi-Hime~... sekarang urusanku sudah selesai.. sampai jumpa lagi Ichi-Hime~" musuh telah menghilang dari penglihatan. Ichi terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap mata Grimmjow yang sudah tak memiliki cahaya kehidupan disana._

_"Grimmy..." lirih sang Hime dengan mata yang menyendu. _

_Ichi meraih pipi kiri Grimmjow dengan tangan kanan nya. Ia mengusapa pipi itu lembut. "Grimmy.. kau membuatku kecewa... Kau juga membuat ku merasakan perasaan ini lagi... Bukankah kau telah berjanji untuk melindungi ku dari perasaan ini?.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Grim." Ichi jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan Grimmjow yang masih menancapkan pedangnya di perut Ichi. _

_"Grim...Grim.. uhuk!...haah..haah..." Ichi batuk darah. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Penglihatannya semakin memburam. Tapi, tangan lentiknya tetap memegangi pipi sang Jendral terkasih. _

_"Grim... aku akan membebaskanmu dari kendali orang itu dengan menggunakan kutukan ku. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan ku." Ichi tersenyum sendu. Tangan lentiknya berpindah dari pipi sang jendral ke dada kiri –tempat jantung sang jendral berada. Ichi merapalkan mantra kutukan tersebut. Dan sekejap saja, angin bertiup kencang mengelilingi tubuh mereka berdua. Ichigo menoleh ke manik biru sang jendral yang sudah memiliki cahaya kehidupannya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Ichi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang jendral. "Kutukan ini akan mengikat ingatanmu. Berapa kali pun kau ber-renkarnasi, ingatan ini akan selalu membayangi mu. Mengingatkanmu akan dosa yang telah kau lakukan. Dan yang bisa mematahkan kutukan ini hanya aku seorang." Grimmjow terbelalak kaget. Ia tersadar dan menarik pedangnya menjauh dari perut Hime-nya. _

_"Hime!" Grimmjow memeluk sang Hime sangat erat dan tak mau melepaskannya barang sedtik pun. Seolah sang Hime akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya apabila ia melepas atau melonggarkan pelukannya._

_"Grim.. haaah...haaahh...kau kembali.." Ichi membalas pelukan sang jendral dan tersenyum lemah._

_"Ichi! Maafkan aku.. a-aku..aku..." Grimmjow tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terisak pelan di pundak sang Hime. _

_"Aku akan memaafkanmu Grimmjow... tapi tidak sekarang." Ichi membelai lembut surai sang jendral. Ia terus membelai dan membelainya agar sang jendral merasa tenang. _

_"Aku akan memaafkan mu, saat kau berhasil membuatku jatuh.. ukh!.. haaah.. jatuh cintah lagi.. padamu... Grimmy." Ichi mencium pipi sang jendral singkat. Dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang jendral. Membisikan kata-kata yang mampu membuat seorang Grimmjow membeku di tempat. _

_"Aku mencintaimu... Wahai jendral ku yang bodoh.."_

_Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Ichi sebelum tubuh nya jatuh tak bertenaga di pangkuan sang Jendral._

_Grimmjow berteriak kesetanan, ia meminta tolong pada seluruh sisi penjuru istana. Ia frustasi. Ia mengerang marah, dan kembali meneriaki nama sang Hime tercintanya. _

_Ia menyerah... Grimmjow meneyerah.. jika kutukan yang diberikan sang Hime untuk mengikat mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya, maka Grimmjow akan senang hati menyerah pada kehidupannya yang sekarang. _

_Grimmjow semakin merangkul tubuh sang Hime dengan erat. Biar lah mereka berakhir disini. Berakhir di tengah kemarahan sang jago merah yang menyala. Ia tidak peduli, selama Ia bisa bersatu dengan Hime nya, berakhir dengan cara memalukan sekalipun ia tak keberatan. Karena Grimmjow juga sangat mencintai Hime-nya. Ia menatap wajah sang Hime yang mulai pucat. Dan mencium keningnya lalu tersenyum sendu._

_"__Aku juga mencintaimu... Wahai Hime ku yang egois.." _

_kata manis tersebut berakhir ketika tubuh keduanya terbalut indah oleh sang merah menyala, dan memberikan peristirahatan terakhir pada mereka._

Mengingat semua kejadian itu membuat kepala Grimmjow berdenyut sakit. Ia mencoba menghilangkan denyutan itu dengan duduk bersandar tepat dibawah bingkaian jendela kamarnya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit ia mimijat, akhirnya rasa sakit itu pun menghilang. Dan Grimmjow kembali teringat pada sosok pemuda manis bersurai Jingga di universitas itu.

Grimmjow terus memikirkannya sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sosok pemuda tersebut dan membandingkannya dengan _Hime _nya. Sama-sama berparas manis untuk seorang pemuda, dan sama-sama memiliki iris cinnamon serta sama-sama bersurai jingga matahari tenggelam. Karena terus membayangkan mereka, Grimmjow tanpa sadar terlelap dengan posisi masih terduduk di bawah jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali aktifitas setiap manusia dikala itu. Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Mereka mengawali pagi yang cerah itu dengan Umpatan. Tidak Tidak..yang mengawali pagi itu dengan umpatan hanya Grimmjow seorang. Sedangkan Ichigo mengawali pagi yang cerah itu dengan muka ditekuk dan mood yang dikatagorikan Horor.

++**Kurosaki's Manor House++**

Karena Isshin,Tuan besar pemilik kediaman ini pergi ke Shibuya untuk urusan mendadak, Ichigo bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Ichigo melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengambil roti dan menjadikannya sarapan saat menuju ke kampus nanti.

Ketika Ichigo memasuki dapur, ia bertemu pada kedua adik kembar angkatnya. Yuzu dan Karin.

Yuzu menyapanya ramah, sedangkan Karin memilih diam menikmati sarapannya. Ichigo berjalan mendekati meja makan. Mengambil dua potong roti yang sudah diolesi selai strawberry. Ia kembali berjalan menjauhi meja makan, sambil berkata "Aku pergi.." pada kedua adik kembar angkatnya.

Ichigo berjalan di lorong biasa ia lewati saat menuju kampus Karakura. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Ichigo melewati lorong tersebut dengan berpegangan pada tembok untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Sial!" Ichigo menumpat lirih. Suhu badannya meningkat. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Sepertinya ketiduran di bawah air Shower dingin, tidak bagus untuk kesehatan." Ya.. Ichigo ketiduran dibawah shower yang mencurahkan air dingin tepat di atasnya saking keenakan menyendiri di kamar mandi semalaman. (Hell nak... sadar tempat kalau tidur! -_-)

Oke.. kini tokoh utama kita mulai kelihatan limbung alias gontai saat berjalan.

Ichigo tetap memaksakan diri nya untuk terus berjalan sampai ke kampus Karakura. Saat pintu gerbang kampus Karakura mulai terlihat, Ichigo berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia mencoba berdiri tegap dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang tersebut.

Ia melihat sang satpam kampus yang sedang berbicara dengan teman satpamnya yang lain.

Ichigo melempar senyum saat menyapa sang satpam yang di balas dengan senyuman juga. Ichigo berhasil melewati gerbang dengan keadaan –yang dipaksakan- seperti biasa-biasa saja. Ichigo pun kembali berjalan –dengan dipsakan- ke kelasnya. Ia hanya berharap hari ini lebih baik dari kemarin. Semoga saja...

.

.

.

.

++**Jaegerjaques Corporation++**

_BRAK!_

Gebrakan pintu mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ulquiora! Jadikan aku Dosen penggantimu di Karakura University!" Grimmjow berteriak lantang di depan kakak bertampang datar- sedatar dada sepupunya, Rukia. (Author di tendang)

"-ehem..Apa maksud mu, Grimjow?" Ulquiora terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangan adik bersurai biru nya yang menggangu rapat yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Kau mengajar di mata kuliah Anatomi Fisiologi Manusia di Universitas Karakuraa, bukan? Untuk 1 minggu saja, biarkan aku menggantikan pekerjaanmu itu"

"Untuk apa aku harus menuruti permintaan aneh mu itu?" tanya sang Kakak dingin.

"Karena _Dia _akan segera ke _Italy _mengurus semua urusan perusahaan disana selama 2 minggu dan kau harus mendampinginya?" jawab sang Adik santai (?)

"Haah... Baiklah. Ku izinkan kau menggantikanku mengajar di Universitas itu. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau.." Tunjuk sang kakak tepat di kening sang adik "**Dilarang membuat onar atau hal yang bisa membuat reputasi ku jatuh di Universitas itu**" Jelas sang kakak tajam di setiap kata nya.

Grimmjow hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai khasnya dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

"Hehe... kita akan segera bertemu lagi, _Hime" _Grimmjow berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasuki Lift menuju lantai dasar. Ia berjalan menuju tempat mobil Sport nya dan bergegas menuju Karakura University untuk segera bertugas. Grimmjow tidak sabar untuk segera menemui pemuda itu.

.

.

.

+**+Karakura's University++**

Riuh-riuh suara berisik para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas itu menambah parah denyutan kepala si surai Jingga. Ia kembali memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi kadar denyutannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Ia sadar kalau tubuhnya sekarang sudah mencapai batasnya. Suhu tubuhnya terus meningkat. bulir-bulir keringat yang banyak, menjelaskan bahwa dia memang harus segera ke UKS. Tapi di tepisnya pemikiran itu saat Dosen Anatomi Fisiologi Manusia memasuki kelasnya.

Ichigo menegakkan kembali cara duduknya sambil menunduk. Ia tak ingin disuruh keluar hanya karna tidak sehat. Dia ingin mengikuti setiap pelajaran.

Ichigo yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri kembali memasang telinga saat namanya disebut. Ia mengagkat tangannya sebagai tanda kehadiran.

**=Grimmjow's Pov=**

Aku menyusuri lorong fakultas kedokteran untuk mencari kelas yang akan segera ku masuki. Dan aku menemukannya!. Aku memasuki kelas tersebut dengan tampang datar ku seperti biasa.

Sungguh.. niat awal ku kesini hanya ingin segera mencari tahu identitas si pemuda jingga dengan kedok sebagai Dosen pengganti. Tapi sepertinya kegiatan itu harus ditunda dulu. Karena sekarang aku harus berperan sebagi Dosen pengganti sungguhan.

Ketika aku memasuki kelas itu, jantungku terus berdetak tak beraturan. Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukan pemuda itu! Dia duduk di barisan paling belakang! Tapi tunggu dulu... aku tidak tau nama pemuda itu siapa! Oh tenang Grimmjow... Absen!... kau hanya perlu mengabsen semua mahasiswa dan kau akan mengetahui siapa nama pemuda itu. Fufufu.. kau jenius Grimmjow!

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku memulai mengabsen satu persatu mahasiswa di kelas tersebut. Sampai jatuh pada tulisan yang berbunyi **Kurosaki Ichigo. **dada ku mengenyrit sesak. Nama belakangnya mirip nama _Hime _ku, _Ichi. _

Pemuda itu mengagkat tangannya saat aku menyebutkan Kalimat itu sambil tertunduk. Eh? .. tertunduk? Ada apa dengan Dia? Kenapa dia menunduk?

Aku merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanya. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju meja nya.

**=Grimmjow's Pov End=**

Grimmjow mendekati meja Ichigo yang berada di barisan paling belakang sebelah kiri.

"Apa kau sakit, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara barintone dari sebelah kiri meja nya. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalnya sambil sedikit melirik ke seblah kiri mejanya. Dan benar saja. Ada seseorang berdiri disana. Ichigo yakin orang tersebut adalah dosennya.

Ichigo perlahan mendongak kan kepalanya untuk mengetahui wajah dosennya. Dan Ichigo semakin di buat terbelalak oleh sang Dosen pengganti –yang diyakini Ichigo karena dosen anatomi fisiologi manusia nya bukanlah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sedang ditatapnya kini-.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Wajah Grimmjow yang ditatap oleh Ichigo saat itu sedikit bersemu merah. Ingat.. hanya sedikit loh.

Grimmjow tersadar dari adegan tatap menatap itu, kembali menanyakan kalimat monoton itu.

"Apa kau sakit, Kurosaki-san?" kini tatapan Grimmjow benar-benar khawatir ketika ia melihat kondisi sang pemuda yang jauh dari katagori baik-baik saja dengan keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

Kurosaki yang tak mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu, hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja sensei. Maaf membuat anda khawatir" Ichigo tersenyum lemah.

_DEG!_

_'__Hime...' _ batin Grimmjow sesak saat melihat senyuman yang di sunggingkan oleh Ichigo.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kita mulai saja mata kuliah hari ini.." Grimmjow kembali ke depan kelas untuk memulai acara ajar-mengajar nya.

.

.

.

1 jam lebih Grimmjow menjelaskan materi untuk pertemuan kali ini. dan selama itu pula ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ichigo. Wajah ichigo terlihat semakin pucat. keringat yang bertengger di dahi nya juga semakin banyak. Grimmjow berani bersumpah kalau Ichigo sekarang terlihat mirip seperti mayat hidup. Grimmjow ingin menariknya keluar menuju UKS sekarang juga. Tapi dia tak bisa. Mata kuliahnya berlangsung 3 jam. Dengan kata lain, dia tak bisa meninggalkan kelas yang baru 1 jam dia masuki ini se-enaknya. Ia melanjutkan lagi sesi menjelaskan contoh-contoh peng aplikasian dar materi pertemuan hari ini. sampai ia mendengar pekik kan dari salah seorang siswi di balik punggungnya.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Grimmjow membalikkan badannya. seketika itu juga ia berlari ke tempat Ichigo pingsan. Ya.. Ichigo pingsan saat berdiri berniat untuk izin ke toilet. Grimmjow segera mengendong Ichigo ala Bridal Style.

"Kelas di tunda. Kerjakan soal latihan halaman 189 dari modul yang saya bagikan. Lalu kumpulkan pada Komting dan bawa ke ruangan Dosen."

Grimmjow berujar cepat dan kembali berjalan terburu-buru menuju UKS. Kalau hanya pingsan biasa mungkin Grimmjow tidak akan sepanik ini. tapi lain halnya jika pingsan yang di barengi dengan mimisan!

Grimmjow menendang pintu geser ruang UKS dan langsung membaringkan Ichigo di salah satu kasur yang kosong. Grimmjow mengumpat keras saat dilihatnya tak ada petugas kesehatan sekalipun diruangan itu. Ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk merawat Ichigo.

10 menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Grimmjow untuk mengelapi darah dari hidung Ichigo, mengelapi keringat yang bercucuran di kening dan leher Ichigo. Dan yang terakhir mengompres Kening Ichigo dengan handuk basah dingin.

Grimmjow terlihat puas akan hasil kerjanya. Ia kembali membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan tempurnya dan meletakkan nya di tempat awal dia mengambilnya. Grimmjow kembali ke samping Ichigo dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin bersih yang segar untuk mengompres kening Ichigo. Grimmjow mengambil kain yang bertengger di kening Ichigo, merendamnya ke air segar yang di bawa nya sejenak. Ia meletakkan telapa tangannya ke kening Ichigo untuk menegcek suhu tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya..." Grimmjow tersenyum lega saat dirasa suhu tubuh Ichigo menurun. Ia kembali meletakkan kain yang telah basah oleh air. Lalu memerasnya kemudian di sampirkan ke kening Ichigo.

Grimmjow yakin. Bahwa Ichigo adalah _Hime _nya. _Hime _yang telah ditunggu nya selama 700 ratus tahun.. _Hime _ yang dicintai nya.. dan _ Hime _egois yang membelenggu nya..

Grimmjow tersenyum sendu. Ia mlihat wajah Ichigo yang tertidur damai. Grimmjow meraih tangan kanan Ichigo lalu menggenggamnya kuat.

"Hime.. Izinkan aku menebus dosaku padamu." Grimmjow mencium punggung tangan Ichigo dengan lembut. Aksinya tersebut membuat kedua mata Ichigo terbuka. Ia menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan aneh.

"Grimmy..."

_DEG!_

Grimmjow tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Ichigo. Bukan..yang membuatnya kaget adalah panggilan nama yang di lontarkan Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo yang terlihat tersenyum sendu membuat dada Grimmjow sesak. Grimmjow menatap iris Cinnamon Ichigo yang terlihat berkabut dan aneh. Sampai tiba-tiba iris tersebut kembali menutup dan Ichigo kembali terlelap tidur.

Grimmjow diam tak bersuara dan tetap menggengam tangan Ichigo.

_"__Ichi-Hime..." _Gumaman Grimmjow membuatnya semakin yakin. Kalau Ichigo adalah _Hime _nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka?

Akankah mereka bisa memulai semuanya yang telah tertunda selama 700 tahun?

...To Be Continued...

...

...

...

=RnR Please=

. . .

.

.

.


	4. --That Feeling--

**.**

**.**

**Characters Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

**.**

**Story's Credit To : B-Rabbit Ai**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, OOC everywhere.**

**_Don't Like, Don't read_**

**Please Enjoy**

**AKU, KAU DAN MEREKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. (That Feeling)**

_"__Kau tak pantas berada disini! Dasar Monster!"_

_"__Pergi! Pergi kau monster!"_

_"__Anak Terkutuk! Jangan Memandangku dengan Mata terkutukmu!"_

_"__Dia bukan manusia.. Dia titisan Iblis!"_

_"__Mati saja kau!"_

**_Tidak! Aku bukan monster! Aku bukan iblis! Aku manusia! Lihatlah, rupa ku sama seperti kalian bukan? Aku manusia. Sama seperti kalian. Lalu kenapa kalian mengataiku iblis? Apa karna warna rambut dan mataku yang mencolok dan berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan? Aku manusia. Kumohon percayalah_**

_"__Jangan mendekat! Dasar monster! Iblis!"_

**_Kumohon. Seseorang, tolong katakan kalau aku manusia. Aku manusia kan? _**

**_"_**_Hime..."_

**_Siapa? Kau siapa?_**

_"__Hime... Tetap disini. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan membukakan pintu pada siapapun!"_

**_Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Jangan pergi!_**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan Pergi..."

Ichigo yang mengingau membangunkan Grimmjow yang tertidur disampingnya. dengan posisi setengah duduk. Grimmjow melihat raut wajah kesakitan sang surai jingga kesayangannya. Yah, Surai jingga Ichigo sekarang telah resmi menjadi warna favorit Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mencoba membangunkan Ichigo dengan lembut. Ia tak mau membuat Ichigo yang notaben dalam keadaan kurang sehat menjadi lebih tak sehat lagi. Grimmjow menepuk lembut pipi Ichigo. Dan usahanya berhasil. Ichigo membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

"Hei.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Grimmjow sukses masuk dengan sempurna kedalam pendengaran si Jingga. yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari sang Jingga itu sendiri. Oke, anggukan lemah adalah kondisi yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja dalam kamus besar Grimmjow.

"Se-sensei... bisa to-tolong ambilkan- .."

Grimmjow memberikan segelas air yang telah tersedia di atas meja dekat tempat ia duduk. Ichigo menyambut gelas tersebut dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran. Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo meminum cairan bening yang ada pada gelas tersebut secara perlahan-lahan.

"Terima kasih sensei"

Grimmjow mengambil kembali gelas tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Grimmjow kembali menatap siswa '_cantik' _nya dengan teliti bagai predator yang siap meng-rape mangsanya. (Thor, Fokus!)

Disaat Ichigo sedang memikirkan apa arti dari mimpi yang menghampirinya tadi, Grimmjow kembali bersuara

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Oke, Salahkan Grimmjow yang bersuara coret-bertanya-coret dengan absurdnya pada orang yang baru sadar dari tidur cantiknya coret-pingsan-coret.

"Ano, maksud sensei?"

Ichigo yang gagal paham kembali membalas pertanyaan sang sensei pengganti yang ehem-macho-ehem dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud Kurosaki-san."

_DEG._

kini Ichigo paham apa yang dimaksudkan sang sensei yang bersurai ehem-seksi-ehem itu. Ichigo tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Bukan karena ia tidak punya tempat tinggal atau tempat bernaung yang disebut 'Rumah'. Ia hanya tak ingin kalau sensei penggantinya kemudian mengantarkannya ke tempat yang disebut 'Rumah' itu. Ia hanya sedang tak mau bertemu dengan tuan pemilik tempat yang disebut 'Rumah' itu. Ia sedang dalam situasi tak baik-baik saja ingat? Lantas, apa yang bakal tuan pemilik 'Rumah' tersebut katakan kalau dia melihat keadaan Ichigo yang sekarang? Sudah pasti sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan pastinya. Itu yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya tak menyadari ekspresi sang sensei pengganti yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir, Mungkin.

"Mau ke apartemeku?"

Pernyataan sang sensei membuat Ichigo tersadar dan kembali menatap sang sensei dengan penasaran. Atas dasar apa sang sensei yang hanya merangkap sebagai sensei pengganti menawari siswanya berkunjung ke apartemennya? Terlebih lagi di waktu yang sudah terbilang menjelang malam ini? Modus kah? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang berpikiran seperti itu, Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Ia yakin sensei di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Kenapa ia begitu yakin? Ichigo juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa percaya pada sensei nya. Aneh bukan?

Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan sang sensei.

Kini Grimmjow dan Ichigo bergegas membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berjalan keluar universitas karakura dan menuju ke parkiran Dosen.

.

.

Grimmjow melaju mulus diatas aspal menuju apartemennya. Sesampainya di parkiran basement **Espada's Apartement. **Mereka menaiki Lift yang bergerak menuju lantai dimana sang sensei tinggal. Suasana mencekam menyelimuti mereka. Ichigo risih dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia mencoba berbicara pada sang sensei tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu lift terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk tanpa permisi dan menabrak bahu Ichigo sehingga membuat Ichigo oleng ke kiri, ketempat sang sensei berdiri.

"Maaf"

Cicit sang pelaku penabrakan yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan '_Berani senggol uke gue sekali lagi, otong lu lepas!.' _oleh Grimmjow. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum seadanya.

Lift berhenti pada lantai 10. Ichigo ditarik keluar dari lift oleh Grimmjow. Dan berjalan menuju kamar bernomor 6. Sebagai seme yang baik, Grimmjow mempersilahkan Ichigo –_calon uke_\- nya masuk duluan. Grimmjow menyuruh Ichigo untuk duduk dan menunggu di sofa, sedangkan Grimmjow mau membeli makan malam sebentar. Ichigo yang sedikit terpesona dengan desain interior dan warna dinding yang dipakai sang sensei. Dengan dinding yang bewarna Biru langit dan perpaduan dengan sedikit warna hazel di setiap sudutnya membuatnya terlihat elegan. Nyaman, adalah kesan yang didapat Ichigo dari perpaduan warna tersebut. Ichigo kembali menelusuri dinding-dinding dalam rumah tersebut. Dan anehnya, Ichigo tak menemukan satupun poto atau pigura keluarga senseinya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu, dan kembali duduk dan sedikit merebahkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"_Kenapa sensei begitu kupercayai?"_

Pertanyaan itu terlintas sejenak di pikiran Ichigo. Ichigo menutup mata dan mencoba mencari-cari jawaban apa yang logis tentang pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya itu. Tak ada jawaban yang logis yang didapatnya. Ichigo menyerah untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi dan terlelap kembali ke alam mimpinya. Yah, mimpi yang membelenggu takdirnya pada sosok Jendral yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi tersebut.

.

.

Grimmjow kembali dengan plastik yang penuh dengan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Mulai dari makanan pembuka, makanan utama dan makanan penutup. Tak lupa pula minuman penyegar serta isotonik dan minuman penambah darah untuk Ichigo yang sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Seme yang pengertian memang.

Ketika Grimmjow masuk ke apartemenya, Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Ichigo yang tertidur dengan raut wajah yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Grimmjow meletakkan barang bawaannya dan berjalan ketempat Ichigo berada. Berlutut, dan mengecek suhu badan Ichigo.

_'__Tidak Panas.. tapi mengapa dia kelihatan begitu tersiksa? ' _

Grimmjow mencoba sedikit mengguncang tubuh Ichigo berniat membangunkannya. Ichigo terbangun dan melihat tatapan aneh sang sensei. Tatapanya seperti seseorang yang khawatir. Padahal Ichigo yakin kalau dia tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Maaf sensei, saya tanpa sengaja tertidur"

Ichigo membenarkan posisi duduknya agar terlihat lebih sopan. Ingat, Orang didepannya ini masih menyandang status sebagai senseinya bukan? Walau hanya pengganti.

Grimmjow berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau tak harus minta maaf, tertidur bukanlah suatu kriminalitas."

Ichigo tersentak. Kaget, memang. Tapi bukan dengan dalam artian yang biasa. Kata-kata Grimmjow yang berhasil membuat Ichigo kaget dengan cara yang hampir tak biasa ini.

**"****_Kau tak harus minta maaf hanya karena tertidur bodoh. Tertidur juga bukan suatu kriminalitas." _**

Sejenak ada suara yang menilisik didalam pikirannya. Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdesing ngilu.

Grimmjow kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa nampan yang berisi penuh dengan makanan yang dibelinya. Ichigo sediikit tesentak kaget dengan kehadiran sang sensei birunya. Grimmjow yang menangkap gelagat aneh Ichigo kembali menatapnya Intens. Lebih tepatnya khawatir.

"Sensei, biar ku bantu"

Ichigo mengerti arti tatapan yang diberikan sensei birunya itu. Maka dari itu ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang sensei.

"Kau ambilkan nasi yang ada diatas meja dapur, dan dua gelas yang terletak disampingnya."

"Baik, sensei"

Ichigo melakukan apa yang persis diperintahkan senseinya, dan kembali dengan barang-barang yang sensei perintahkan untuk dibawa.

Grimmjow dengan lihai menata makanan yang tersedia diatas meja ruang tamunya. Dan memberikan satu porsi makanan sehat ala Grimmjow ke tangan Ichigo.

"Makanlah."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk patuh dan mulai memakannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Sambil memakan makanan yang telah disajikan Grimmjow, Ichigo sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke sang senseinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

Dan aksinya ketahuan oleh sang empunya.

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajah anda, sen..."

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Eh? Hah?"

"Itu namaku. kita sedang tidak berada di kelas, Jadi jangan terlalu formal denganku."

"Oh, be-begitu. Baiklah, Jaegerjaques sensei."

Oke, itu sedikit diluar dugaan Grimmjow. Dipanggil Jaegerjaques sedikit terasa aneh ditelinganya. Ibarat kata, kini Ichigo sedang memanggil nama orang '_itu'. _Grimmjow kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda sambil menenangkan gemuruh hatinya yang sedikit lebih berisik dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Makan malam? Sudah. Minum? Sudah. Ngobrol santai? Sudah. dan sekarang waktunya tidur.

Seharusnya sih gitu, tapi karena ada sedikit permasalahan dengan mereka '_siapa yang bakal tidur diranjang dan tidur di sofa_' membuat mereka belum juga tidur. Salahkan Ichigo yang ngotot tidur di sofa walau kondisinya masih dikatakan kurang sehat. Masalah ini yang membuat seme tampan kita hampir frustasi dan tak berhenti berargumen pada sang jingga yang keras kepala.

"Anda tuan rumah, jadi anda berhak tidur dikamar anda sendiri, Jaegerjaques sensei."

"Justru karena aku tuan rumah, aku berhak menentukan siapa yang berhak tidur diranjang kamarku atau di sofaku. Kurosaki-san."

"Anda tidak perlu memperhatikan aturan itu, aku tak apa tidur di sofa. Lagian, sofa anda juga lumayan nyaman. Jaegerjaques sensei."

Oke, ini membuat urat Grimmjow semakin berkedut kesal. Mau melawan sampai pagi pun Grimmjow sadar dia tidak akan pernah menang. _Dari dulu juga begitu._

"Baiklah. Kita tidur berdua dikamar. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Kau tidur diatas ranjang dan aku akan tidur dilantai dengan _Fuuton."_

"Anda mempunyai _Fuuton?_ Kalau begitu, _Fuuton-_nya kupakai."

"Kau tidur diranjang. Kurosaki-san. Aku tak menerima bantahan"

Merasa kalah, Ichigo hanya diam menunduk. Ichigo merasa tak enak hati dengan kondisi dan situasi ini. Grimmjow adalah tuan rumahnya, tidak seharusnya dia tidur dilantai yang hanya beralaskan _fuuton _semata. Ichigo masih sadar diri kok.

"Sensei, aku tak keberatan bila kita seranjang."

Nak! Jangan buat cerita ini ganti rate. Baru juga chapter 3.

"Ma-maksudku ranjang ini besar, jadi muat untuk 2 orang dewasa bukan?"

Duh Ichi sayang, Polos jangan kelewat polos nak. Kasihan tuh seme tampan kita hampir gagal paham karena perkataan ambigaymu.

"Baiklah, Jika kau tak apa-apa dengan itu."

Ahem.

Grimmjow menerima tawaran Ichigo dengan lapang dada. Kini mereka beranjak ke atas kasur untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi di hari ini. Khususnya untuk Ichigo. Tubuh dan pikirannya memang butuh istirahat total dari kejadian yang menimpanya dihari ini. Oh, semoga besok lebih baik dari hari ini. Semoga saja.

Ichigo langsung terlelap dalam beberapa menit saja. Sedangkan Grimmjow masih terjaga di samping Ichigo. Melihat wajah Ichigo yang terlelap damai membuat hati Grimmjow sedikit lega. Grimmjow sadar, kini ia tertarik pada siswa manis yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Katakan ini takdir atau apalah, yang jelas Grimmjow tahu kalau pertemuan mereka bukanlah sekedar kebetulan semata.

Grimmjow terus menatap wajah cantik Ichigo yang terlelap. Ia menyibak sedikit poni yang turun diatas kening Ichigo dan _Cup _Grimmjow mendaratkan ciuman selamat malam untuk siswa manisnya.

"_Oyasumi, Hime.."_

Grimmjow berbisik lembut di telinga Ichigo yang dengan sialnya masih tertidur. Hah, Rugi sekali kamu nak.

Grimmjow pun menyusul Ichigo ke alam mimpi. Yang tentunya mimpi mereka bukanlah mimpi yang sama.

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang tanpa diundang. Dan mengganggu acara istirahat dua makhluk sejenis yang masih terlelap indah.

Yang pertama membuka mata adalah Grimmjow. Grimmjow melihat jam yang terletak diatas meja kecil didekat ranjang mereka tidur dan dengan santainya meletakkanya kembali tanpa minat.

'_Untunglah hari ini minggu. Tidak ada kelas untuk dihadiri.'_

Batin Grimmjow bercicit tanpa semangat. Tapi tidak lagi, karena ketika Grimmjow memiringkan badannya ke kiri ia bisa melihat siswa cantiknya masih setia terlelap dan enggan untuk bangun. Dan seringai Grimmjow tercetak jelas di wajah baru bangunnya.

_Creak_

Ranjang sedikit berdecit ketika Grimmjow mendekati sang Jingga manisnya. Grimmjow membelai lembut pipi Ichigo yang dingin. Tunggu, Dingin?

"Hei..!"

Grimmjow mengguncang tubuh Ichigo dengan sedikit panik. Ya, Grimmjow takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada siswa manisnya ini saat ia masih terlelap.

Grimmjow terus mengguncang tubuh Ichigo. Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Ah, selamat pagi sensei.. ada apa dengan wajahmu yang ditekuk?"

Demi biola kecil kebanggaannya tuan krab! Grimmjow serasa mau melemparkan diri dari jendela apartemennya saat itu juga. Salah siapa wajah tampan Grimmjow ditekuk pagi-pagi begini? Ya. salahkan Ichigo, uke manis Jingga yang baru bangun dengan inosennya di dekapan tangan kekar Grimmjow.

"Wajahku di tekuk karena kau! Kenapa suhu tubuhmu menurun dipagi-pagi begini?!"

Grimmjow sedikit berteriak pada Ichigo. Jujur, itu hanya reflek kekhawatiran Grimmjow yang tak terbendung. Grimmjow yang dalam kamus besarnya tak mengenal kata 'Takut', kini merasakan sendiri apa itu 'Takut'. Dipagi-pagi hari begini pula. Siapa yang tidak sebel coba.

"Maaf.. ini memang sering terjadi sebelumnya. Maaf jika merepotkan dan membuat sensei khawatir"

Oh no. Pernyataan barusan telak mengenai '_heart' _seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Bagaimana tidak? Pernyataan maaf dibarengi muka baru bangun tidurnya Ichigo itu bagaikan cobaan terbesar bagi Grimmjow bung! Plus dengan mata cinnamonnya yang berkaca-kaca. Duh, membuat Grimmjow kecil sedikit bangun.

Oke. Sebelum cerita ini beneran berganti rate, mari kita doakan bersama supaya Grimmjow kecil kembali tidur dengan semestinya. Amin.

Back to pasangan yang baru bangun ini. Grimmjow merasa sedikit bersalah karena meneriaki Ichigo yang baru bangun meminta maaf dengan sedikit bergumam.

Ichigo sebenarnya tidak marah dengan cara Grimmjow meneriakinya. Ia hanya kaget. Dan berujung dengan sedikit kesal. Ya, sedikit. Sadar akan matahari yang perlahan mulai meninggi, Grimmjow berinisiatif bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mandilah dulu, Handuk ada dilemari dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi. Pakailah sabun ataupun shampo yang tertera di dalam kamar mandi. Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu."

Titah Grimmjow bak ibu-ibu beranak dua. (maaf Grim! *sungkem*) Ichigo mengangguk tanda mengerti pada Grimmjow dan mulai berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi sebagai aktivitas awalnya dipagi ini.

Sementara Ichigo mandi, Grimmjow memasak apa yang bisa dimasak dari dalam kulkasnya sebagi sarapan pagi. Roti, telur, beberapa sayuran hijau, tomat dan ikan sardine kalengan. Grimmjow mengolah seluruh bahan yang menurutnya cukup untuk dijadikan sarapan mereka dipagi ini.

Disaat Ichigo selesai mandi, ia berjalan kearah dapur yang sudah dipenuhi dengan aroma yang susah dideskripsikan. Antara harum dan juga hangus. Ichigo berjalan terus hingga mencapai dapur. Bencana adalah kata yang dapat dideskripsikan saat itu.

Makanan yang hampir setengah gosong –ada juga yang sudah gosong- tertata rapi diatas meja. Ichigo melirik Grimmjow yang masih setia dengan acara masak –coret ekspresimennya dengan sedikit horror dan kasihan.

"Sensei.. anda mandilah, biar kubuatkan beberapa omelet untuk sarapan."

Ichigo mengambil alih pekerjaan Grimmjow yang masih sempat belum menjadi sebuah '_makanan'. _Ichigo memulai dengan merajang bawang merah dan mencincang halus daging sapi. Lalu menumisnya dengan beberapa bumbu dapur. Grimmjow yang melihat postur Ichigo dalam memasak mengingatkannya pada sosok sang _Hime. _Grimmjow hanya tersenyum lembut dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Sedikit air dingin untuk menenangkan pikiran dan perasaan akan _Hime-_nya tersebut mungkin tidaklah buruk.

(SKIP TIME)

Saat Grimmjow selesai mandi, ia mendapati aroma yang mampu membuat perut sixpack kebanggannya bercicit minta di isi. Grimmjow pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang sudah tersaji diatas meja makannya. Dan sedikit kaget dengan hasil yang dibuat oleh siswa jingganya. Dua piring nasi omelet dengan toping saus diatasnya dan acar timun sebagai pemanisnya. Dua kata yang terus terngiang di benak Grimmjow. Istri ah, bukan. '_Uke Idaman' _adalah kata yang pas untuk Ichigo.

Grimmjow menarik kursi dan duduk dengan kalem sambil menatap maha karya yang dibuat siswa jingganya.

"Makanlah, mungkin tidak seenak yang direstoran, tapi lumayan untuk mengisi perut di pagi hari kok."

Ichigo datang dari dapur dengan dua gelas susu hangat. Ichigo meletakkan satu susu tersebut didepan Grimmjow dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya, lalu ia menarik kursi disamping Grimmjow dan mulai duduk dengan santainya.

"Apakah anda tidak lapar, Jaegerjaques sensei? Daritadi anda hanya menatap piring ini saja."

"Aku bukannya tidak lapar. Tapi aku memang lapar. Dan lagi, panggil namaku dengan Grimmjow."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda meng-iyakan. Merekapun mulai makan dengan nikmat dan tenang. Selesai sarapan, Grimmjow melirik jam dinding yang berada dekat dengan meja makan mereka.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Grimmjow membuat Ichigo sadar. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama ditempat ini. Karena ini apartement senseinya. Tapi Ichigo yang tak tahu mau kemana tanpa sadar menggeleng dan membuat tuan surai biru kita yang gagah menyeringai untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini.

"Aku dapat 2 tiket ke taman hiburan. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

Modus tanpa batas ON! Ichigo yang binggung malah diam sambil menatap sang sensei dengan tatapan '_kau serius mengajakku kesana?' _. yang dibalas dengan anggukan santai ala bangsawan ningrat versi Grimmjow.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, Di taman hiburan **Vorlend's**.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang memakai setelan modern ala anak remaja zaman sekarang. Untuk Ichigo sih boleh ber _style _ ala anak remaja zaman sekarang. Tapi kalau Grimmjow? mengingat umurnya yang sudah.. ah lupakan. Di cerita ini semua dihalalkan oleh author. Asal mendukung untuk kemakmuran cerita ini.

Jadi disinilah meraka dengan keren dan _stylish _nya masuk ke taman hiburan mewah ini. Banyak wahana-wahana yang disajikan disana. Mulai dari yang biasa saja sampai yang luar biasa. Grimmjow menawari beberapa wahana sebagai pembuka. Dan Ichigo menyetujuinya. Wahana pertama yang mereka naiki adalah _Water Spin Cup_. Wahana gelas kopi berputar diatas air. Yang kedua adalah _Roller Coaster. _Oke, wahana ini agak mainstream untuk menjadi wahana kedua untuk dinaiki. Tapi tidak bagi kedua makhluk gagah bersurai mencolok ini. Awalnya Ichigo sedikit khawatir dengan wahana kedua ini. Kenapa? Karena dia melihat beberapa orang muntah dipojokan sana setelah naik wahana ular meliuk-liuk itu. Tapi setelah melihat senyuman –coret seringai Grimmjow, Ichigo jadi keki dan merasa tak boleh kalah dari orang berambut biru ini. Apa kata dunia coba, kalau laki-laki takut _roller coaster. _

Grimmjow menarik tangan Ichigo untuk berjalan dan berbaris untuk mengantri. Saat mengantripun Grimmjow tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Dan itu membuat jantung Ichigo sangat berisik didalam sana.

'_Perasaan apa ini?'_

Ichigo meremas baju dibagian dada kiri tempat jantungnya sedang berdentum keras. Ichigo terus menanyakan hal yang sama. '_Perasaan apa ini'. _Perasaan yang tak begitu asing. Ichigo merasa kalau kondisi seperti ini pernah dialaminya sebelumnya. Ichigo terus memikirkan perasaan aneh yang menyelinap di benaknya. Ia yakin kalau dia melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang membuatnya menjadi misteri dan tak bisa di ingat oleh Ichigo sendiri.

Terlarut dalam pemikirannya, kini giliran Grimmjow dan Ichigo untuk menaiki wahana ular meliuk-liuk itu. Grimmjow masih menggenggam tangan ramping Ichigo sampai kedepan wahana tersebut. Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengikuti Grimmjow menaiki wahana tersebut. Mereka dapat tempat nomor 3 paling depan.

Saat mesin dinyalakan dan wahana tersebut mulai bergerak. Ichigo kembali memikirkan perasaan aneh yang sampai sekarang masih ada disana. Ichigo yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya tak menyadari kalau badan _roller coaster _telah mencapai titik puncaknya. Dan segera akan melesat turun. Sesaat sebelum wahana tersebut melesat turun, Ichigo menangkap suara Grimmjow yang mengatakan '_Tak apa, Aku disini.' _ Sontak Ichigo terbelalak dan beberapa adegan dimana seseorang berambut biru panjang berpakaian armor perang terlintas didepan mata Ichigo. Saat wahana tersebut meluncur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat disaat itu pula lah adegan tersebut berlangsung dan berakhir dengan seseorang berambut biru dan panjang tersebut memunggunginya sambil berkata '_Tak apa, aku disini.' _

Grimmjow yang tak sedikit menikmati ke _extreme-_an wahana tersebut tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Ichigo. Ya, Ichigo kini berwajah bingung, bersalah, kecewa, dan _lega. _Saat wahana tersebut berhenti, Ichigo buru-buru melepas sabuk pengamandan beranjak pergi. Ichigo berlari ke toilet terdekat. Grimmjow yang melihat itu, mengikuti Ichigo santai dibelakangnya dan menunggu Ichigo keluar dari toilet. Didalam toilet, Ichigo membasuh mukanya yang kelihatan kusut. Wajah Ichigo kusut bukan karena wahananya yang ekstrim, tapi karena sesuatu yang melintas di ingatannya saat wahana tersebut meliuk-liuk ekstrim.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan membasuh-basuh wajah. Ichigo keluar dengan memantapkan hati kalau ingatan tersebut hanya khayalan terpendamnya.

.

.

.

**Disisi lain..**

"Tuan, kenapa tidak anda temui pemuda itu sekarang?"

Tanya seorang pemuda berjas putih dan bersurai putih pada sosok berwibawa didepannya.

"Belum saatnya. Ini masih terlalu cepat untukku menemuinya. Kita lihat saja perkembangannya dulu."

Sahut sosok berwibawa tersebut sambil melihat dua pemuda bersurai berbeda yang sedang berbincang di dekat toilet pria.

Dua orang misterius tersebut berjalan menjauhi pemuda-pemuda yang menjadi perbincangan tadi. Dan salah satunya bergumam.

'_Belum saatnya kau kembali padaku, nak.' _

.

.

.

To Becontinued...

Ah! Adakah yang masih ingat dengan cerita ini? Oh ya, mungkin saja tidak. Mengingat rabbit yang hiatus super lama sekali -_-

**For readers info's** : Maafkan rabbit yang ngaret pake banget. Rabbit diburu tugas, ujian final, berakhir sakit dan pas mau publish cerita, laptop rabbit heng dan seluruh datanya ludes tanpa berbekas sama sekali. Jadi rabbit kepaksa ngulang dari awal lagi ngetik chapter ini. Tapi sekarang rabbit sudah dalam masa liburan, jadi kemungkinan Rabbit nggak ngaret lagi, mwehehehe... Jangan lupa Repiu ^w^)/

.

.

Review Please

.

.


	5. --Promise--

**.**

**.**

**Characters Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

**.**

**Story's Credit To : B-Rabbit Ai**

**...**

**Warning(s) : Typos bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, terkadang OOC.**

**_Don't Like, Don't read_**

**Please Enjoy**

**AKU, KAU DAN MEREKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4. (Promise)**

Satu harian bermain penuh dengan _sensei _penggantinya sedikit banyak membuat Ichigo lelah. Mencoba wahana – wahana yang tergolong cukup ekstrim memanglah butuh mental dan fisik yang kuat, seperti mental dan fisik seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Walaupun sudah sore begini, Grimmjow tak tampak begitu lelah, bahkan Ichigo berani bersumpah kalau dia sempat melihat Grimmjow menyeringai menantang begitu melihat wahana _Tornado _melayang bebas naik dan turun melawan gravitasi. Oh tuhan, sebegini lupakah _sensei _penggantinya pada umurnya yang tak tergolong muda itu? Atau memang seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques mempunyai stok energi yang berlebihan? Ah, Ichigo malas memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Ia yang kini duduk di sebuah bangku taman hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

"Hanya segini saja semangatmu? Heh, payah.." Grimmjow melayangkan seringai meremehkan pada Ichigo yang kini sedang duduk lemas di bangku taman.

"Oh ayolah, Grim-_sensei_, kau tau sudah berapa banyak wahana yang kita naiki. Dan kebanyakan dari wahana yang kita naiki bukanlah wahana yang tergolong normal. Kau bahkan menyeretku menaiki _roller coaster _sebanyak tiga kali." Ichigo menyeruarakan isi hatinya sekaligus kekesalannya pada sang _sensei _biru-_nya. _Sedangkan objek yang dimaksud hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ichigo lagi-lagi menghela napas lelah.

"Grim-_sensei, _lihatlah langit... Sudah hampir gelap, kita harus kembali. besok kau dan aku harus ke kampus, bukan?"

Grimmjow memandangi langit lalu medesah lelah. "Kau benar. Kita harus kembali.."

Ichigo bangun dari bangku yang Ia duduki tadi, lalu berjalan mengikuti Grimmjow keluar gerbang utama taman hiburan Vorlend's. Ichigo berhenti sejenak ketika sampai didepan gerbang tersebut. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap indah wahana-wahana yang Ia dan _Sensei-_nya naiki tadi kini sudah berhiaskan lampu menyala disana-sini. Ichigo tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lembut. Betapa bahagianya Ia hari ini, menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang bersama _Sensei _birunya. Ichigo memejamkan mata sejenak, dan berucap dalam hati sebagai permohonannya pada dirinya sendiri.

_'__...Semoga ini bukanlah yang terakhir...'_

Ichigo membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia kembali tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan cepat keluar gerbang utama Vorlend's sebelum Grimmjow meneriakinya karena lelet dalam berjalan. Ichigo yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembirannya membuat dirinya secara terus menerus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan sedikit tidak fokus pada apa yang didepannya.

_BUGH_

Ichigo sedikit tertolak kebelakang karena efek tubrukan dengan sesuatu yang keras didepannya. Tunggu, itu punggung seseorang yang dia tubruk.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?" Grimmjow bergeming dengan mata fokus kedepan.

Ichigo berjalan kesamping Grimmjow untuk melihat apa yang membuat Grimmjow mendadak berhenti tanpa lampu pemberitahuan begini. (nak, anda kira Grimmjow itu mobil derek apa!)

Ichigo berjalan kesamping Grimmjow dan terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya. Beberapa pria tinggi berbaju hitam dan putih sedang menghadang jalan mereka. Sebelah tangan Grimmjow refleks melindungi Ichigo dari keberadaan pria-pria didepannya.

"Grimmjow-_sama, _Tuan besar memanggil anda dan–... " Pria itu melirik ke arah Ichigo yang sedikit tertutupi lengan kokoh Grimmjow didepan tubuhnya.

"—Dan beliau meminta anda sekalian membawa tuan yang berada dibelakang anda untuk ikut serta."

Grimmjow mengenyrit tak suka, Ia membawa Ichigo melewati pria-pria berjas itu tanpa berkata apapun dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil Grimmjow. Grimmjow menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju kenjang meninggalkan pria-pria tersebut.

"Beritahu aku dimana kau tinggal. Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang."

Ichigo mau tak mau mengatakan alamat kediaman Kurosaki pada Grimmjow. Ichigo sudah siap bila ia bakal kena amukan sang pemilik rumah Kurosaki tersebut karena sudah kembali tidak pulang dan memberi kabar.

.

.

Kini mobil Grimmjow sampai pada depan gerbang kediaman Kurosaki. Gerbang otomatis itu terbuka sempurna dan mempersilahkan mobil tersebut untuk masuk. Baru saja mengelewati gerbang, mobil Grimmjow diberhentikan secara paksa oleh pemuda berseragam –yang menurut Grimmjow mirip dengan seragam pilot itu. Ichigo yang tahu maksud dari pria yang berseragam disana yang mengapa memberhentikan mobil Grimmjow. Ichigo menurunkan kaca disampingnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya agar dikenali sama pria didepan sana. Ya, benar. Pria itu mengenali Ichigo dan menunduk meminta maaf dan mempersilahkan mobil bewarna biru metalik itu kembali melaju menuju gerbang utama rumah Kurosaki.

"Berhenti.." Ichigo berucap tiba-tiba.

Grimmjow menurut, dan memberhentikan mobilnya sebelum sampai di gerbang utama rumah megah didepan sana. Ichigo tanpa aba-aba apapun, membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil mewah Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin dan hari ini, sampai nanti.. –Grim _sensei" _Ichigo sedikit tersenyum lelah pada Grimmjow, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah megah Kediaman Kurosaki, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang memandang nanar pada punggung rapuh Ichigo.

'_Hime... apa aku bisa menebus semua dosa ku padamu..?' _

Grimmjow menggeleng cepat, dan segera memutar kembali mobilnya dan bergerak menjauhi kediaman megah yang ada didepannya tadi.

Grimmjow memacu mobilnya cepat untuk kembali kerumahnya. Bukan ke apartemennya, melainkan kerumah utama Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow ingin memastikan satu hal pada orang yang dipanggilnya 'Tou-san'.

.

.

Sesampai Grimmjow di kediaman utama Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow turun dari mobil yang diparkirkannya secara asal, dan masuk ke kediaman tersebut dengan langkah panjang.

"Dimana _Tou-san?" _Grimmjow bertanya pada pelayan yang menyambutnya di pintu utama.

"Tuan besar ada di ruangan kerjanya, –Tuan muda." Pelayan itu menunduk hormat saat Grimmjow melewatinya dalam diam.

Grimmjow berjalan dan menyusuri anak tangga satu persatu dengan gusar dan sedikit di hentak-hentak. Grimmjow terus naik dan sampai pada lantai teratas. Ia berjalan di koridor di lantai itu lalu berbelok ke kiri yang mana disitu hanya terdapat satu ruangan dengan pintu berhiaskan ornamen naga emas di sekeliling atas daun pintu tersebut. Grimmjow tanpa izin apapun masuk dengan membuka ruangan itu dengan sangat kasar sampai terdengar suara '_KREEEK' _pada engsel pintu.

"Apa maksudmu ingin membawanya ikut serta kesini,.. –_Tou san_?"

Hanya terdengar suara kekehan dari mulut yang Grimmjow panggil _Tou-san _ itu. Grimmjow hanya bisa menunggu sampai _Tou-san _nya berhenti terkekeh dan menjawab pertanyannya. Walau dalam hati Grimmjow sudah menyumpah serapahi kekehan laknat _Tou-san _nya.

"_Tou-san _hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Karena _Tou-san _ penasaran, seberapa hebat orang itu sehingga mampu membuat kau yang notaben anak _Tou-san _yang paling '_nakal' _akrab dan bahkan bersenang-senang bersama di taman hiburan."

Orang yang dipanggil '_Tou-san' _oleh Grimmjow itu, berbalik memandanginya dengan sorot mata yang tak Grimmjow ketahui maknanya.

"_Tou-san _harap, kau mau mengenalkannya ke semua saudaramu dan _Tou-san."_

Orang itu berjalan keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Grimmjow yang berekspresi seolah-olah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

'_Dia...—Apa maksudnya? ' _Batin Grimmjow nelangsa.

"Oh ya, besok kita akan kedatangan Tamu. –"

"—Teman lama _Tou-san _akan berkunjung kesini bersama keluarganya besok. Jadi kau tidak boleh kemanapun."

'_SHIT!' _Grimmjow berbatin ngenes. Grimmjow tak pernah mau berlama-lama di kediaman utama Jaegerjaques. Berada disini hari ini saja sudah menjadi rekor terbaik yang dicapainya. dan _Tou-san_ nya dengan tanpa dosa megatakan –_memerintah _Grimmjow untuk tidak kemanapun sampe besok? Grimmjow akan menyumpah serapahi siapapun tamu yang berkunjung besok.

Oke kita tinggalkan Grimmjow dengan rencana sumpah serapahnya, kini kita beralih pada kediaman si manis Jingga.

===========================GrimmIchi=============================

Dikediaman Kurosaki saat ini bisa dikatakan aman dan terkendali. Pasalnya, tuan besar pemilik kediaman megah tersebut sedang tidak ada di tempat. Ichigo bisa bernapas lega karena hal ini, tapi tidak dengan situasi saat ini. Situasi saat ini bisa dikatakan sedang berada di ambang perpecahan perang dunia ke III. Adik-adik manis Ichigo sekarang lagi adu diam. Ya, adu diam. Bukan adu mulut atau adu bacot –kasarnya. Kedua adik Ichigo yang manis ini sedang diam, ngambek. Ichigo tak harus capek capek mencari tahu apa pokok yang mereka permasalahkan sehingga samapai berdiam-diaman begini. –Anime, adalah permasalahannya.

"Ada apa dengan atmosfir kuburan ini? Kalian bertengkar lagi?.." Ichigo mencoba mengambil perhatian dari mereka, namun naas, mereka tetap cuek.

"Oh, ayolah... ada apa dengan kalian, kalian tak mau menceritakannya padaku?.." Ichigo kembali berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Karin mengataiku nijikon!" Yuzu angkat bicara dengan nada tinggi.

" Tapi memang kenyataaanya kau begitu!" kini Karin yang menyahut dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

"Tapi kau tak harus mengataiku dengan semena-mena! Aku benci karin!" Yuzu menyudahi adu mulut mereka dengan berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Karin dan Ichigo yang masih _shock _di ruang keluarga –_Lantai satu. _

"Yuzu! Tu-Tunggu!.." Karin yang tersadar pertama kali, langsung melesat mengejar adik kembarnya. Ichigo yang kemudian sadar karena Karin yang berlari melewatinya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Ia 'pun menduduki sofa dibelakangnya. Ichigo mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memperhatikan lampu-lampu hias yang bergelantungan cantik disana. Lalu ia kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada figura besar yang tergantung indah di dinding sisi kanannya. Ichigo beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati figura tersebut.

" Ibu.. Aku rindu.." Ichigo tersenyum sendu dihadapan figura yang befoto –_kan _seorang wanita cantik bersurai Oranye, –_sama dengannya._ Ichigo terus menatap foto wanita itu sampai ia mendengar seseorang berdeham dibelakangnya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, tapi anda mendapatkan telepon dari.. –_Tuan besar.."_

Ichigo diam, tapi detik berikutnya ia berjalan kearah telepon yang di tunjuk pelayan tadi.

"Ha-Hallo... " Ichigo berucap gugup.

"Ichigo..."

_Gulp._

Ichigo menelan ludah paksa begitu mendengar suara berat sang penelepon.

"I-Iya.. A-Ayah..." Ichigo menyahut gugup, tanpa sadar ia menggenggam pegangan telepon dengan erat.

"Bisakah kau menungguku malam ini? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu.."

"um.." Ichigo mengangguk mengerti. "Akan ku tunggu di ruang keluarga sampai ayah pulang nanti..." Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa rasa gugup.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih.." sambungan diseberang sana diputus. Dan meninggalkan si penerima bengong. Ichigo bengon –_lebih tepatnya kaget _karena ucapan 'Terima kasih' yang ayahnya yang menurut Ichigo ini kali pertama ayahnya mengucapkan kalimat itu pada dirinya setelah Ibu angkatnya meninggal. Jelas saja Ichigo terserang _shock. _

_..._

Sementara itu, ditempat Kurosaki Isshin...

Isshin menutup telepon dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jujur, ia sangat lelah saat ini. Lelah memikirkan semua yang terjadi padanya, dan pada keluarganya. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terasa lelah lagi adalah memikirkan nasib Putra angkatnya, tidak, Ichigo memang putra angkatnya di masa sekarang, Tapi tidak dimasa lalu. Walaupun begitu, Isshin tetap menganggap Ichigo yang sekarang tetap Putra kandungnya.

Kalian tentu bertanya-tanya apa maksud Isshin mengatakan Ichigo adalah putranya di masa lalu, bukan? Yah, bisa dikatakan kalau Isshin mengingat kehidupan lampaunya. Ingatan kehidupan masa lalu yang begitu kelam. Begitu menyakitkan dan penuh dosa. Isshin mengingat itu semua sejak _almarhum _istrinya mengadopsi Ichigo kecil.

Isshin membuka kembali matanya yang terpejam sejenak. Isshin memandang figura kecil yang tersampir rapi diatas meja kerjanya. Ia memandang sendu figura yang berfotokan keluarga kecilnya dulu, lengkap bersama Ichigo kecil. –_begitu bahagia._

"Aku melukai –_nya, _Misaki. aku bukan ayah yang baik. aku menghancurkan janjiku sendiri.." Isshin mengungkapkan segala penyesalannya pada sosok wanita bersurai jingga didalam figura tersebut. Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Isshin hanya bisa tersenyum miris pada keadaannya yang sekarang. Keadaan dimana seorang ayah yang telah berjanji melindungi anaknya, malah berakhir melukainya. Isshin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kantornya, kemudian Ia berjalan meninggalkan kantornya untuk kembali pulang ke kediamannya.

Sesampai Isshin dikediamannya, ia langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Isshin hanya ingin bertemu Putranya dan memeluknya. Menyeruakan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan karena melukai Putranya, baik secara mental maupun fisik. Isshin terus berjalan ke ruang keluarga tanpa menyahut sapaan-sapaan para pelayannya.

"Ichigo..." Isshin langsung memanggil putranya begitu Ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruang keluarga.

"A-ayah..." Ichigo menjawab sapaan ayahnya dengan sedikit gugup, tanpa sadar ia pun berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

Isshin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ichigo, Isshin mengambil tempat disamping Ichigo berdiri, lalu duduk tepat disofa yang berada di belakangnya. Isshin menarik tangan Ichigo lembut untuk duduk disampingnya. Ichigo 'pun mengikuti isyarat ayahnya.

"A-ayah... ingin berbicara a-apa?.." Ichigo bertanya ragu pada Isshin.

Isshin melakukan pergerakan yang membuat Ichigo membelalakan matanya, _–Isshin memeluknya._ Memeluknya erat, seakan-akan Ichigo akan pergi jauh bila Isshin melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja.

"Ayah...?" Ichigo kembali bertanya pada sosok yang sedang memeluknya.

"Hukum Ayah, Ichigo... Hukum Ayah.." Isshin terus memeluk Ichigo tanpa kenal hari esok

Ichigo membalas perkataan ayahnya dengan senyuman. Ichigo mengerti maksud dari kata _Hukum _yang ayahnya lontarkan, maka dari itu Ichigo membalas perkataan ayahnya dengan sebuah pelukan juga.

"Tidak ada yang harus di hukum, Ayah.. Tidak ada."

Isshin menangis dalam dekapan putranya. Menangisi apa yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini. Tujuh tahun Isshin mengabaikan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tak pernah sekalipun menaruh amarah pada dirinya. Dia yang membuat Ichigo kecil kesepian, Dia yang membuat Ichigo kecil terkurung dan terabaikan, Dia yang membuat Ichigo kecil terluka. Dia pantas di hukum. Tapi Ichigo tak melakukannya. Ichigo tetap memaafkannya. Isshin hanya bisa sesungukan menangisi apa yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini, dan memeluk erat Putra tersayangnya.

"Ayah... Sebaiknya Ayah istirahat dikamar, ini sudah larut. Ayah butuh istirahat."

Lihat, bahkan Ichigo begitu perhatian padanya. Isshin yang mendengar perkataan Ichigo, hanya bisa menghela napas dan melepas pelukannya. Ia menghapus kasar air mata yang ada di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu Isshin menakupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Ichigo.

"Kau juga harus istirahat, Ichigo. Ayah tak menerima penolakan." Setelah berkata begitu, Isshin mengusap lembut surai Jingga Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sumingrah dengan rona merah muda tipis yang tercetak di wajah manisnya. Membuat sang empunya terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih manis

Ichigo permisi pada sang Ayah dan berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai di hentikan oleh perkataan ayahnya.

"Besok ikutlah dengan Ayah ke kediaman teman lama Ayah." Ichigo hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang dilantai dua. Dan Isshin berjalan ke lantai tiga. Sebelum Ichigo memasuki kamarnya, Ia mendekati kamar adiknya yang berada di lantai yang sama dengannya. Ichigo mendekati telinganya ke daun pintu kamar adiknya untuk mendengar sesuatu disana. Dan benar saja, terdengar suara seseorang seperti sedang meminta maaf dan juga merayu –_mungkin. _Ichigo hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu kalau salah satu adiknya sedang berusaha meminta maaf pada yang satunya. Ichigo pun menjauhi telinganya dari daun pintu itu dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Setelah masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang King Size nya, Ichigo sedikit memutar memori akan kejadian- kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Mulai dari masak di apartemen senseinya, bermain di taman hiburan, dan berakhir dengan ayahnya yang kembali membuka hati dan menyayanginya, Ichigo hanya bisa menebar senyum di wajah manisnya. Senyum bahagia tentunya. Ichigo mengatur tubuhnya untuk segera tidur setelah mengenang apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, dan ia memejamkan mata untuk segera tertidur. Tak lupa pula berdoa pada Tuhan agar besok dan seterusnya, hidupnya akan lebih membaik.

Tak lama Ichigo selesai berdoa, ia pun terlelap damai didalam tidurnya. Melupakan kelelahan pada tubuh dan pikirannya. Ichigo tidak tahu, bahwa sang takdir akan mulai kembali mempermainkannya.

.

.

_**To Be Continued,...**_

**==================================================Grimmichi====================================================**

**Pojok Author ; **

**Maaf banget rabbit ngaret updatenya. sekali lagi maaf. buat yang udah setia nungguin ceritanya rabbit, rabbit berterima kasih sekali. **

**dan bagi yang baru bergabung baca di ceritanya rabbit, rabbit juga berterima kasih karena sudah sempat meluangkan waktu membaca karyanya rabbit. **

**sekali lagi terima kasih, dan mohon untuk kedepannya selalu dukung rabbit. **

**Mind to Review about this Story?**


	6. --Meeting--

**.**

**.**

**Characters Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

**.**

**Story's credit to B-Rabbit Ai**

**...**

**Warning(s) : Typos bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, terkadang OOC, EYD hancur.**

**_Don't Like, Don't read_**

**Please Enjoy**

**AKU, KAU DAN MEREKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 (Meeting)**

Pagi itu, Grimmjow ingin memulai rencana sumpah serapah yang dirancangnya kemarin sore saat mendengar deru sebuah mobil memakirkan diri didepan rumah utama Jaegerjaques di waktu sepagi ini. Sungguh, Grimmjow sedang dalam keadaan _worst mood_ sekarang. lihat saja kamarnya yang bisa dikatakan mirip medan perang, beberapa perabotan rusak, pecahan vas bunga, bantal-bantal yang koyak, cermin dinding retak, selimut dan seprai yang tidak pada tempatnya, ah.. sungguh mendiskripsikannya saja sudah melelahkan.

Grimmjow cuek melihat keadaan kamarnya. Toh, nanti pelayan yang akan membereskannya. Grimmjow berjalan mendekati sebuah jendela besar yang terdapat dikamarnya, membuka sedikit gordennya, lalu mengintip dari sudut sisi kanan jendela. Mengintip siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini ke kediaman utama Jaegerjaques. karena setahu Grimmjow, saudara-saudaranya sudah berada semua di dalam kediaman ini sejak kemarin sore. Lalu, siapa orang-orang yang disana? Apa tamu ayahnya kah? Mungkin saja. sebab wajah orang yang pertama kali keluar dari mobil tersebut sangat asing dimata Grimmjow. Seorang lelaki paruh baya bersurai hitam dan tampak begitu berwibawa keluar pertama kali dari mobil tersebut. Lalu disusul dengan seorang anak remaja perempuan bersurai coklat muda dengan menggendong sebuah boneka kelinci ditangannya, kemudian seorang remaja perempuan lainnya yang bersurai hitam juga ikut turun dari mobil. Mereka yang turun dari mobil tampak sedang berargumen sesuatu, dan itu membuat Grimmjow sedikit penasaran. Grimmjow kembali melempar pandangannya pada sebuah pintu mobil yang terbuka di sisi lainnya, menampakkan seseorang akan turun dari sana. Grimmjow penasaran pada orang yang akan turun selanjutnya dari mobil itu, tapi rasa penasaran Grimmjow teralihkan pada suara pintu kamar yang diketuk. Dengan rasa ogah-ogahan, Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu yang diketuk –sambil menghindari pecahan beling disana sini—, Grimmjow meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Tuan besar memanggil anda untuk segera turun ke meja makan 5 menit lagi, karena tamu sudah sampai. Tuan besar juga berpesan, kalau tuan besar tidak mau menerima penolakan." Jelas si pelayan wanita dengan menunduk kalem.

"Hm.." hanya itu jawaban yang Grimmjow berikan sebelum pintu kamarnya kembali ditutup.

Memang tidak sopan.

.

Grimmjow kembali melangkah mendekati jendela, ingin melihat siapa orang yang akan turun dari mobil yang tadi. Tapi sayang, orang tersebut mungkin sudah turun dan masuk kedalam rumah ini. Sebab Grimmjow hanya melihat sebuah mobil yang pintunya sudah tertutup dan tak berpenghuni. Grimmjow hanya mengedik bahu singkat lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Waktu yang digunakan Grimmjow untuk bersiap-siap tidaklah lama, Ia mandi dan berpakaian menggunakan waktu super kilat. (Hebat bukan?) Grimmjow keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tangga yang terhubung ke lantai satu. Grimmjow menuruni anak tangga tersebut dengan elegan, bak bangsawan romawi yang sedang tebar pesona.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Grimmjow sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, yang artinya dia sampai di lantai satu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru area sekitar, melihat para pelayan pada sibuk berlarian. Grimmjow bisa menebak apa yang mereka sibukkan, sudah pasti tamu ayahnya yang sampai tadi pagi. Grimmjow kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan cuek dan tampang datar tak peduli. Melewati beberapa pelayan yang menyapanya dengan ucapan selamat pagi dan berakhir menelan kekesalan karena sapaannya tidak digubris sama sekali.

(Udah tahu Grimmjow cuek, kenapa disapa segala? Mbak pelayannya pengen di notis Bang Grim? Sadar diri mbak, Bang Grim udah punya Ichi. *author ditabok*)

Grimmjow terus berjalan sampai pada tujuannya. Lebih tepatnya 20 meter dari tujuannya, Karena tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow diam ditempat saat menyadari warna surai-surai yang asing dimatanya sedang duduk manis di meja makan –yang menurutnya berukuran kelewat panjang—itu. Grimmjow masih diam ditempat, tapi sedetik kemudian dia disadarkan oleh suara berat _otou-san—_nya.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana? Mendekatlah, _Tou-san _ akan memperkenalkan mereka padamu." Ajak –perintah—nya.

Grimmjow melangakah bagai robot usang yang yang kekurangan oli pelicin,—Kaku. Grimmjow terus berjalan walau cara jalannya sedikit aneh. Dia berjalan mendekati bangku yang masih kosong, menariknya dan duduk diatasnya. Hening melanda, dan suasana menjadi awkawrd. Grimmjow hanya memandang piring kosong didepannya dengan datar. Dia gugup saat ini. Gugup karena dipandangi seseorang yang berparas familiar sedang duduk diseberangnya, menuntut penjelasan.

_Gulp_

Grimmjow menelan ludahnya paksa, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba serasa kering kerontang. Dia melirik ke kanan pada saudaranya yang berparas Emo untuk memintanya membuka pembicaraan. Yang dilirik malah memalingkan muka.

'_Fuck you Ulquiorra!'_

Batin Grimmjow nelangsa. Diliriknya saudara-saudara lainnya, tapi semuanya melakukan hal yang ulquiorra lakukan—memalingkan muka.

_TWITCH— _Urat kekesalan muncul diwajah Grimmjow.

Kini Grimmjow melayangkan lirikannya pada _Tou-san_—nya, berharap penuh kalau _Tou-san—_nya akan menolongnya keluar dari situasi mencekam ini. Tapi yang diharap malah menutup mulutnya sambil menoleh kesamping menahan tawa. Demi rambut pink sepupunya yang sedikit ngondek, Grimmjow merasa kesal. Sangat teramat kesal. Dan bersumpah akan membunuh saudara-saudaranya suatu hari nanti _–Termasuk Tou-san—nya._

Saat Grimmjow ingin membuka suara, tiba-tiba suara _Tou-san—_nya menginterupsi.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Pasti melelahkan ya?" Suara khas pria paruh baya menggema di ruangan itu.

"Tidak juga, tapi yah, memang melelahkan. Tapi tidak se-melelahkan yang dipikirkan kok! Hahaha..." suara seorang pria paruh baya lainnya menyahut.

"Hm, begitu... lalu, siapa malaikat-malaikat yang datang bersamamu ini?" si Pria paruh baya satunya kembali bertanya.

Sedikit berdeham, "Mereka Putri dan Putraku yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin." lalu pria paruh baya lainnya menjawab dengan senyum bangga.

"_My my, you have such cute kids." _Pria paruh baya yang satunya mengomentari, dan dijawab dengan seringai bangga dari lawan bicaranya.

Sedangkan penonton yang lain pada melongo hebat menatap dua pria paruh baya tersebut tengah mengobrol asik dan melupakan mereka.

**_Ahem_**

Grimmjow berdeham keras mengintrupsi.

" _Ara,.. _aku lupa mengenalkan malaikat-malaikatku."

Grimmjow bergidik horror mendengar kata 'malaikat' yang keluar dari mulut _Tou-san—_nya.

"Perkenalkan ini anak-anakku. Anak tertua Nelliel, lalu Ulquiorra, dan yang paling bungsu Grimmjow." Menunjukkan objek yang dikenali satu persatu.

"Hahaha.. anak-anakmu menarik Aizen!" yang dipanggil Aizen hanya menyunggingkan senyum bangga pada pria paruh baya disana. Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang dimaksud hanya cengar cengir sebagai tanggapan.

"Sekarang giliranku heh? Oke, aku mulai dengan anak tertuaku, Ichigo, lalu si kembar Yuzu dan Karin" si Pria paruh baya satu ini juga tak mau kalah, dan menunjuk satu-persatu anak-anaknya. Dan anak-anaknya menunduk hormat sebagai salam pada sosok yang dipanggil Aizen beserta para anggota keluarga yang duduk di meja makan tersebut. Semuanya membalas salam yang diberikan sang tamu dengan kalem. Setelah membalas salam, para pelayan datang dengan berbagai macam makanan. Menata makanan tersebut dengan rapi, lalu mengundur diri untuk kembali ke dapur. Sang tuan rumah –Aizen, mempersilahkan para tamu dan keluarganya untuk makan. Dan acara makan-memakan 'pun dimulai.

.

.

Dentingan suara sendok dan piring terdengar merdu menghiasi suasana sarapan pagi mereka. Semua yang berada di meja makan menikmati hidangan yang tersaji dengan khidmat. memakan, mengunyahnya tanpa suara, dan menelannya perlahan. Semua dilakukan dengan tata krama yang bagus. Aktifitas sarapan pagi mereka berlangsung kurang lebih satu jam. Karena hari ini hari libur, dan kedatangan tamu spesial, sang tuan rumah memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak dengan keluarga dan para tamunya. Sekedar bersantai di taman belakang mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Selesai dari sarapan, Aizen menuntun tamu dan keluarganya untuk bersantai di taman belakang _Manor House _Jaegerjaques. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan dua kepala keluarga didepan sebagai pemimpin rombongan, lalu diikuti oleh para anggotanya dibelakang. Di barisan paling belakanglah terasa aura yang sedikit mencekam. Tidak se-mencekam aura-aura pembunuh bayaran yang siap membunuh mangsanya, tapi cukup mencekam untuk membuat nyali seorang Grimmjow ciut.

"Jadi, bisakah anda menjelaskan semua ini, GRIM-_SENSEI_?._"_ Tanya salah seorang yang berada di barisan paling belakang kepada orang disampingnya—yang berada di barisan paling belakang juga—dengan aura yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku Ichigo, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini." Jawab Grimmjow pada partner jalan disampingnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, kenapa kau dan Ulquiorra-_sensei _bersaudara?!" Ichigo sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dan membuat Grimmjow sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memang ada yang salah kalau aku bersaudara dengan dia?" Tunjuk Grimmjow pada orang yang berada tepat dibelakang _Tou-san—_nya.

"Ti-tidak sih... aku –hanya terkejut saat melihat kau ternyata adik kandung dari Ulquiorra-_sensei_." Terang Ichigo dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Grimmjow yang melihat itu menaikan lagi sebelah alisnya.

_'__Apa salah menjadi saudara dari si Emo itu?' _

Batin Grimmjow bertanya-tanya, dan tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Ichigo. Hening tercipta, dan keduanya tak berniat untuk bersuara. Perjalanan menuju kebun belakang _Manor House _Jaegerjaques ini pun akhirnya harus berakhir. Dan disinilah mereka. Di kebun belakang _Manor House _ Jaegerjaques.

Ichigo memandang pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya dengan kagum. Kebun belakang _Manor House-_ini sangat luas, Tapi juga elegan. Berbagai bunga tulip dan mawar menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri kebun, terdapat beberapa pohon besar yang rindang sebagai tempat berteduh dari menyengatnya matahari, ada beberapa bangku taman, beberapa pondok kecil, air mancur sebagi _central _objek, sebuah kolam yang tidak begitu besar dan terdapat jembatan kecil diatasnya. Juga ada ayunan gantung di salah satu pohon besar yang rindang disana. Para kepala keluarga melangkahkan kaki mereka kesalah satu pondok yang lumayan besar. Mereka duduk berhadapan disalah satu bangku disana, dan mulai mengobrol satu sama lain. Karin dan Yuzu sedang bermain dengan Neliel sambil memetik bunga, ditemani Ulquiorra juga. Sisanya –Ichigo dan Grimmjow, berjalan kearah jembatan yang terdapat kolam ikan dibawahnya. Mereka berhenti tepat ditengah jembatan.

"Ne, Grim-_sensei. _Apakah kau percaya dengan kehidupan masa lalu?" Ichigo tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Entahlah. Kalau kau?" Grimmjow melirik orang disampingnya.

"Aku percaya— " Ichigo menjawab santai sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"—Aku percaya bahwa kehidupan yang sekarang ada, karena kehidupan masa lalu." Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum lembut pada birunya sang langit.

"Kenapa—" Grimmjow ingin menanyakan alasan mengapa Ichigo mempercayai kehidupan masa lalu itu. Tapi sebuah ringisan tertahan dari Ichigo membuat Grimmjow membatalkannnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Grimmjow menahan pundak Ichigo agar tidak oleng ke sisi lain.

"Hey Ichigo!" Grimmjow sedikit panik mendapati Ichigo tak menggubris pertanyaannya, dan sedikit menggoncangkan tubuh Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Grim-_sensei. _Maaf membuat anda khawatir." Ichigo menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis pada Grimmjow, menandakan Ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau Yakin?" Tanya Grimmjow memastikan. Dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantap dari Ichigo. Melihat Ichigo yang sedikit pucat, membuat Grimmjow meraih tangan Ichigo dan berjalan membimbingnya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang tertutupi rindangnya pohon besar. Grimmjow menundukkan Ichigo di bangku taman tersebut, dan dirinya sendiri juga ikut duduk disebelah Ichigo. Tangan Grimmjow membawa kepala Ichigo untuk menempel pada bahu kanannya yang tegap.

"Istirahatlah. Kau membutuhkannya." Ujar Grimmjow disaat Ichigo ingin menarik kepalanya dari bahu kanan Grimmjow. Tapi tak jadi dilakukan Ichigo berkat perkataan yang Grimmjow lontarkan.

"Grim-_sensei—_" Grimmjow memalingkan wajahknya ke arah Ichigo.

"—_Arigatou." _ Lanjut Ichigo dengan mata terpejam dan senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya. Grimmjow yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum dan merangkul bahu mungil Ichigo dari samping dengan lembut. Grimmjow mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. '_Apakah aku bisa menebus semua dosaku padamu. –Hime?' _

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, nampak dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Ichigo dan Grimmjow dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Aizen, menurutmu bagaimana? Apa harus aku sembunyikan Ichigo diluar negeri?" Tanya salah seorang bersurai Hitam pada lawan bicaranya.

"Itu tindakan sia-sia Isshin. Kau tahu 'kan, bahwa _mereka_ juga mulai bergerak. Itu artinya menyembunyikan Ichigo di ujung dunia sekalipun akan menjadi sia-sia." Jawab Aizen menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak ingin kejadian _itu _ terulang lagi. aku tak ingin kehilangan Ichigo untuk kesekian kali. Dia putraku." Isshin menyahut dengan lirih.

Aizen yang mendengar itu pun merasa sedikit tak tega. Ia menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, lalu memandang Isshin serius.

"Disini bukan hanya aku, kau dan mereka yang memiliki ingatan _itu. _Tapi Grimmjow juga. Berterima kasihlah pada kekuatan Ichigo dimasa lalu. Dia mengikat Grimmjow untuk terus selalu mengingat kejadian _itu _sampai Ichigo sendirilah yang akan memutus kekuatan itu kelak." Ujar Aizen lugas.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan berita ini. Melihat jendral kepercayaanmu berenkarnasi menjadi anak kandungmu di masa ini, itu bukan hal mustahil. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut, kenapa Ulquiorra dan Neliel juga menjadi anakmu?! Mereka petarung handal dimasa lalu, sama dengan Grimmjow. Apa kau berniat membuat pasukan baru dimasa ini untuk membalaskan dendam masa lalu mu, heh?" Ujar Isshin sarkastik meremehkan.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena mereka terlahir sebagai anak-anakku di masa ini. Jika tidak, kau akan kesulitan melindungin putra cantikmu itu." Balas Aizen tak kalah sarkastik.

"—prrfftt ... hahaha... Maaf maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dibawa serius Aizen—" Isshin nyengir tanpa dosa pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku percaya padamu Aizen. Kuharap kau tidak membuat semua terulang seperti waktu _itu._" Isshin menatap Aizen sebentar lalu menatap birunya langit.

"Kau tahu, Kehilangan itu menyakitkan.." Isshin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Aizen lirih.

.

.

.

_Grimmy..._

_Grimmy..._

_Grimmy! Jawab aku! Dimana kau!_

_Hime—_

_Grim... Kau tidak apa-apa?_

**_JLEB_**

_Grim? _

_._

_._

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Ichigo tak tahu apa itu yang barusan. Mimipikah? Tapi itu terlihat sangat nyata. Ichigo mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu, dan menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang berdegup kencang, menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Menarik lagi, lalu dibuang lagi. Ichigo melakukannya sampai beberapa menit hingga diapun sedikit kembali tenang. Ichigo melirik kearah kirinya, dan terlihat Grimmjow yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan sebelah tangannya memangku wajahnya. Ichigo terkekeh, dan tanpa sadar menyentuh ujung hidung mancung Grimmjow dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

Merasa sesuatu menyentuh hidungnya, Grimmjow membuka matanya dengan setengah hati—masih ngantuk, dan terlihat sebuah jari bertengger diatas ujung hidungnya. Tak lama dia melihat jari tersebut, sebuah sentilan dilayangkan oleh jari itu. Dan disusul dengan kekehan lembut dari seseorang disampingnya.

"Apa salah hidungku?!" Grimmjow menyeruarakan sedikit kekesalannya.

"Tidak ada..." masih terkekeh. Ichigo menjawabnya dengan masih terkekeh.

Grimmjow yang sedikit kesal dengan kekehan Ichigo, membalas sentilan yang diberikan Ichigo ke hidungnya sendiri. Ichigo meringgis dan memegang ujung hidungnya. Kemudian mendelik pada Grimmjow dengan wajah yang masam.

"Jangan menatap masam kearahku. Itu ulahmu sendiri." rutuk Grimmjow santai sambil menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada.

"Tch..." Ichigo sedikit mendecih gemas. Lalu kembali mengelus ujung hidung yang terkena sentilan maut Grimmjow.

Suana hening melanda.

Namun, tiba-tiba Grimmjow menarik lengan Ichigo dan berjalan kearah dua kepala keluarga yang sedang bercengkrama tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat tadi.

"_Tou-san. _Aku pergi keluar sebentar dengan anak ini." Izin Grimmjow pada _Tou-san_-nya.

Namun sebelum Aizen –_Tou-san—_nya menjawab, Grimmjow sudah melenggang pergi sambil menarik (baca : menyeret paksa) Ichigo bersamanya. Aizen dan Isshin hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Grim-_sensei_?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sufix _sensei. _Panggil aku Grimmjow." sergah Grimmjow pada perkataan Ichigo disaat ia akan menjalankan mobil.

"Oke Grimmjow. Kita mau kemana?!" Ichigo bertanya sedikit tidak sopan dan membuat Grimmjow mengenyrit tak suka.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Grimmjow menutup percakapan mereka dan menjalankan mobilnya diatas kasarnya aspal.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Walau tidak terlalu kencang untuk sampai membuatnya dikejar-kejar polisi lalu lintas, tapi cukup kencang untuk membuat jantung Ichigo hampir copot dari tempatnya. Grimmjow melirik sekilas ekspresi panik Ichigo, lalu tersenyum puas. Grimmjow terus melajukan mobilnya ke arah tujuan yang dimana hanya dia seorang yang tahu. Tapi mungkin bukan dia seorang yang tahu. Karena benang merah takdir kehidupan mereka kembali mengetat dan mulai menampakkan warnanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**Hola~, chapter 5 up! Ah, masih adakah yang ingat rabbit? **

**Ah well, makasih buat yang masih membaca karyanya rabbit. Dan selalu nyuport rabbit. Rabbit cinta kalian!**

**Oke, jangan lupa ripiu ya~ **


	7. --Past--

**.**

**.**

**Characters Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

**.**

**Story's credit B-Rabbit Ai**

**.****...**

**Warns : Typos bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, terkadang OOC, EYD hancur.**

**_Don't Like, Don't read_**

**Please Enjoy**

**AKU, KAU DAN MEREKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Grimmjow terus melaju diatas aspal yang kasar. Terus melaju ke daerah yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya oleh Ichigo. Terus melaju menembus angin sore yang mulai dingin. Terus melaju tanpa kenal hari esok.

Kecepatan mobil yang terbilang diatas rata-rata membuat Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman yang sudah terpasang melingkari tubuh depannya. Sedikit menyipitkan mata saat cahaya senja mencuri-curi masuk lewat kaca depan dan membuat keberadaan dua makhluk dari balik kaca tersebut silau. Tapi hanya satu makhluk yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya itu. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi tampak mengabaikan gangguan dari cahaya tersebut dengan tampang tak peduli.

Grimmjow tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya, Tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang sedang dilaluinya. Sedangkan Ichigo masih diam dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

_Kemana kita akan pergi?_

_._

_._

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Past)**

Waktu yang dibutuhkan keduanya untuk sampai pada bangunan didepan ini adalah dua jam lewat dua puluh tujuh menit. Terbilang lama memang. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, salahkan saja Grimmjow yang sempat tersesat saat mengingat jalan masuk kawasan perdesaan ini. Perdesaan yang asri dan damai untuk ditinggali, –menurut Ichigo.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Grimmjow membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menjauh. Ichigo juga buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari menyusul Grimmjow. Sedangkan mobilnya, Dia biarkan terparkir dipinggir jalan desa begitu saja. Persetan dengan pencuri. Grimmjow punya banyak stok mobil di apartemen pribadinya. Maklum, orang kaya.

Grimmjow melangkah dengan cepat ke suatu tempat didesa itu dengan Ichigo yang setia mengikuti dibelakangnya. Grimmjow terus berjalan kepedalaman desa. Terus berjalan melewati pasar tradisional desa, melewati persawahan, melewati penangkaran ikan, bahkan Grimmjow melewati nenek-nenek yang menyapanya dengan ramah begitu saja. Grimmjow terus fokus berjalan kesuatu tempat yang membuat Ichigo sungguh amat sangat penasaran.

Kasrak kusruk susah payah mereka berjalan di antara semak-semak yang tumbuh liar. Grimmjow tetap fokus berjalan kedepan dengan diikuti Ichigo yang bersusah payah mengejar dibelakangnya. Semak-semak belukar yang tumbuh melewati lutut orang dewasa sedikit banyak menghalangi Ichigo untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Ichigo harus ekstra berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Jalan yang sedikit terjal dan tanah yang tidak rata membuat Ichigo kehilangan kendali atas pijakannya.

Suara berdebam keras terdengar dari belakang Grimmjow. Grimmjow tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang berupaya duduk dari posisi jatuhnya tadi. Grimmjow melangkah mendekati Ichigo.

"Ada ap-"

Grimmjow tak jadi bertanya lebih lanjut saat dia melihat keadaan Ichigo. Lebih tepatnya keadaan kaki Ichigo. Kulit di pergelangan kakinya sedikit terkoyak, darah keluar dengan deras, dan ... air mata. Demi dewa yang bersemayam di desa ini! Grimmjow berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat Ichigo mengeluarkan setetes air mata dan sedikit meringis. _"Imut" _Pikir Grimmjow tidak waras

Oke, Tampar Grimmjow sekarang karena berani berpikiran laknat disaat si orange sedang kesusahan.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Apa menurutmu aku kelihatan tidak apa-apa?"

Telak. Kata-kata Ichigo telak membungkam Grimmjow yang kini kelihatan seperti kriminal berdosa besar dihadapan Tuhan. Merasa bersalah, Grimmjow berjongkok dihadapan Ichigo lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Grimmjow tampak tak peduli dengan darah yang menodai tangan dan ujung lengan kaos yang dikenakannya. Grimmjow tak peduli dengan semua itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghentikan darah yang terus keluar dari epidermis yang terkoyak itu dengan kain yang sekarang dipegangnya. Grimmjow membebat luka Ichigo dengan sapu tangannya, lalu mengikat kuat diatas koyakan epidermis, mencegah keluarnya cairan merah kental dari koyakan tersebut. Ichigo diam memperhatikan apa yang Grimmjow lakukan pada kakinya. Yah, sedikit banyak memang salahnya juga karena kurang berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Tapi itu 'kan terjadi karena dia mengejar langkah Grimmjow yang kelewat cepat. Jadi, Grimmjow juga harus ikut bertanggung jawab atas luka yang dideritanya. Egois memang.

Grimmjow selesai dengan pekerjaan membebat luka Ichigo. dia berdiri, membersihakn sedikit tanah yang menempel pada celananya lalu memandang Ichigo yang masih terduduk pasrah diatas tanah.

"Mau ku gendong?"

Ichigo tersentak, kaget. Lalu mendengus kesal saat dilihatnya tangan Grimmjow terentang turun seakan menyuruhnya untuk datang kedekapan Grimmjow.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Satu alis Grimmjow naik. Ekspresi tidak yakin yang cenderung meremehkan tercetak di wajah tampan Grimmjow saat melihat Ichigo yang kesusahan untuk berdiri, bahkan sempat oleng karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung reflek Grimmjow cepat, dan segera menangkap pinggang Ichigo agar tidak langsung jatuh mencumbu tanah. Modus? Bisa jadi.

Ichigo yang sadar pinggangnya di peluk, tak kuasa menahan gejolak aneh yang bersarang di hati dan wajahnya. –_Blush _– warna merah kentara terlampir cantik di wajah Ichigo. sadar akan perubahan suhu yang diakibatkan oleh debaran aneh di dada, Ichigo cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali diatas tanah. Walau rasa sakit kakinya masih belum hilang, Ichigo tetap berdiri menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dari pelukan sepihak Grimmjow.

Pelukan sepihak 'pun terlepas. Grimmjow berjalan kedepan Ichigo lalu membelakanginya, kemudian dia berjongkok. "Naiklah..."

Ichigo bingung. Bingung antara mau menolak atau menerima bantuan Grimmjow. Jujur, rasa sakit di kakinya masih sangat teramat sakit, Tapi dia menolak untuk digendong. Digendong Grimmjow seperti sedikit merusak harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Awalnya Ichigo berpikiran begitu, tapi jauh didalam hatinya dia merasa senang mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Grimmjow yang seperti ini. katakanlah kalau dia aneh atau apa, tapi itu yang dirasakan Ichigo.

Ichigo terpaksa menerima bantuan Grimmjow. Dia mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Grimmjow, lalu menempelkan tubuh depannya ke punggung tegap Grimmjow. Kemudian Grimmjow berdiri secara berlahan sambil memegang kaki Ichigo. ichigo sukses digendong Grimmjow di punggungnya. Mereka 'pun mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

Selama digendong Grimmjow, Ichigo tak banyak bersuara. Bukan berarti dia mendadak trauma dan menjadi bisu. Tapi, sesuatu di dadanya berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Hal ini yang membuat Ichigo bungkam. Bungkam karena bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana saat tak sengaja hidungnya mencium wangi yang menyeruak dari leher Grimmjow, tanpa sadar Ichigo malah nambah mendekati hidungnya dengan sumber aroma tersebut.

'_Baunya familier dan... menenagkan.' _ Pikir Ichigo.

Sadar akan pemikirannya yang terkesan aneh, Ichigo menjauhi penciumannya dari leher Grimmjow. Dan... _Blushing _akut lalu terdiam.

Diamnya Ichigo menarik perhatian Grimmjow.

"_Hey... _Kau tidak apa-apa Ichigo?" Grimmjow bertanya seraya memutar kepalanya kekanan untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo. Tapi gagal. Karena Grimmjow itu manusia, jadi dia tidak bisa memutar leluasa kepalanya kebelakang layaknya burung hantu. Tapi satu yang bisa dipastikan Grimmjow. Dia menangkap wajah Ichigo yang memerah.

"Ichigo, Kau kenapa?" Grimmjow mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Ichigo di punggungnya.

''_Apakah dia sakit? Apakah lukanya terinfeksi bakteri sehingga dia demam dan mukanya menjadi memerah? Tunggu, tapi suhu badannya tidak meningkat drastis seperti orang yang terserang demam. Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?''_

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Grimmjow 'pun menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menggoncang gendongan dipunggungnya.

"Ichi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja Grim. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ichigo menjawab sambil menyandarkan keningnya di bahu kanan Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ichigo berujar parau. Grimmjow yang menangkap perubahan suara Ichigo menatap kedepan dengan kesal. Kesal karena ketidakmampuannya menjaga sosok yang sedang digendongnya ini. Possesif memang, tapi ini demi dirinya dan juga masa lalunya.

Grimmjow kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang agak terjal tersebut dalam diam. Tak ada yang membuka suara, mereka memilih bungkam untuk sementara. Grimmjow terus melangkah masuk lebih dalam kesebuah hutan. Hutan yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, Tapi juga menenangkan. Grimmjow terus melangkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan tersebut, membawa mereka semakin jauh tertelan gelapnya bayangan hutan. Sampai suatu ketika Ichigo merasa bulu tengkuknya meremang, merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi, dan tanpa sadar ia meremas bahu Grimmjow.

"Ada Apa?" Grimmjow membuka suara.

"Aku tak suka disini Grim. Firasatku tidak baik." Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Grimmjow.

"Tak apa, Aku disini."

.

_DEG! _

_._

Perkataan Grimmjow membuat kepala Ichigo berdesing kuat. Sesuatu mulai masuk kedalam kepalanya. Salah satu tangan Ichigo meremas bahu kiri Grimmjow, sedangkan yang satu lagi digunakan untuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit seperti dihantam ratusan palu.

Grimmjow sadar ada yang aneh dengan kondisi Ichigo di gendongannya, tapi dia tak bisa berhenti sekarang. Mereka harus sampai di tempat '_itu' _sebelum matahari tenggelam. Jika tidak, bisa berbahaya bagi Ichigo. Grimmjow terus berjalan kedepan dan mencoba mengabaikan remasan tidak suka yang berada di bahu kirinya. Langkah Grimmjow dipercepat ketika matanya menangkap bangunan besar yang sedikit reyot dimakan usia didepan sana. Tanpa perlu menunda lagi, Grimmjow berlari kecil memasuki kawasan bangunan tersebut. setelah ditelisik dengan baik, bangunan tersebut mirip seperti sebuah kuil megah kuno.

Grimmjow berjalan kedalam gerbang utama, menaiki anak tangga, lalu sampailah mereka di hadapan teras depan Kuil tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai." Grimmjow menurunkan Ichigo diatas teras kuil.

"Ini tempat apa?" Ichigo mulai penasaran dengan tempat yang mereka singgahi. Auranya berbeda dari yang dirasakannya tadi. Auranya tenang dan seperti melindungi.

"Ini Kuil kuno desa sini." Grimmjow menjawab seperlunya. Dia duduk dihadapan Ichigo dan kembali mengecek luka Ichigo.

"Apa masih sakit?" Grimmjow bertanya lirih sambil menatap mata Ichigo sendu. Ichigo menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan ringan.

"Tidak sesakit sebelumnya." Tambah Ichigo kemudian.

Grimmjow tersenyum sendu. Batinnya merasa lega. Kalau Grimmjow boleh bilang, dia sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan si orange. Jauh didalam hatinya dia resah. Resah saat pikiran negatifnya menyerangnya kala dia melihat luka dan darah Ichigo. Grimmjow trauma melihat Ichigo seperti itu. Karena Grimmjow tidak ingin apapun menyakiti Ichigo lagi.

Larut dalam pemikirannya, Grimmjow tanpa sadar mengeraskan rahangnya dan menggenggam kuat fabrik celana di bagian lututnya. Ichigo merasa aneh dengan kondisi Grimmjow, melayangkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Grimmjow.

"_Grim to the earth... are you there?" _ Ichigo menaik turunkan lambaian tangannya di depan muka Grimmjow. Dan usahanya berhasil. Grimmjow tersadar dari lamunannya dan bersikap salah tingkah. _–Manis, _dimata Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum melihat kelakuannya.

"Ichigo, apakah kau pernah bermimpi tentang seorang jendral angkuh yang brengsek dan bodoh?" Grimmjow membuka percakapan sambil memunggungi Ichigo, tak berani menatap iris cinnamon berkilau Ichigo.

"Tidak." Grimmjow sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban Ichigo.

"Tapi aku pernah memimpikan seseorang yang mirip dengan kau Grimmjow." Ichigo menatap keatas pohon yang berdiri kokoh menjulang ke langit.

"Seseorang yang begitu egois dan selalu membantah apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Dia juga keras kepala. Ah, dia juga membunuh seseorang didalam mimpiku." Ichigo melanjutkan.

"Apa kau benci pada sosok tersebut yang ada dalam mimpimu itu?" Grimmjow memejamkan mata. Bersiap untuk mendengar pengakuan Ichigo yang mungkin membuatnya patah hati.

"Tidak." Oke, Grimmjow membuka matanya kaget dan berbalik menghadap Ichigo sepersekian detik itu juga.

"Kenapa?" Grimmjow menyeruarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Entahlah. Bagiku dia tidak jahat. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membencinya." Jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Tapi dia membunuh. Kau melihatnya 'kan?" Grimmjow masih diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Aku memang melihatnya. Dan bahkan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit tancapan pedang tersebut. tapi, aku tetap tak bisa membenci sosok tersebut. katakanlah aku gila, tapi ini kenyatannya, _Grimmy._" Ichigo tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow beku, terhenyak, dadanya sesak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, nafasnya tercekat. Grimmjow diam seribu bahasa. Dan itu membuat Ichigo tidak enak hati.

"Grim, apa yang kukatakan tadi apa ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan masa lalu kita? Karena semenjak bertemu denganmu, kejadian aneh menimpaku. Mulai dari mimpi-mimpi aneh yang menghampiri saat aku tidur, hingga beberapa potongan memori memaksa masuk kedalam kepalaku."

Grimmjow masih bungkam. Dan malah menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Grim, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Grimmjow mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ichigo. Ichigo juga langsung memandang lurus ke manik saphire Grimmjow sebagai penegasan kalau dia tidak menerima penolakan.

"Tolong beritahu aku, Siapa aku kehidupan masa lalumu."

Grimmjow bangkit dari duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Ichigo menjadi duduk disamping Ichigo. Grimmjow mendekatkan kepala Ichigo ke pundak kanannya, menyandarkannya di bahu bidangnya yang kokoh.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang..."

"Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak tertidur..." Kekeh Ichigo disela momen serius mereka.

* * *

"Dulu aku hanya seorang rakyat biasa yang dianugrahi kekuatan fisik yang lebih dari kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Dan itu membuatku dipandang sebagai monster oleh rakyat sekitar. sampai suatu ketika kau datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku bergabung untuk menjadi pasukan Istana." Grimmjow memulai ceritanya.

"Istana? Berarti aku seorang pangeran dong?" celetuk Ichigo penasaran.

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi kau sedikit berbeda dari pangeran kebanyakan. Kau laki-laki, tapi mampu mengandung." Jelas Grimmjow lugas.

"APA?!" Grimmjow menjauhkan telinganya dari volume suara Ichigo.

"Laki-laki yang mampu mengandung adalah hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kata permaisuri, dulu kau lahir didepan sebuah kuil saat perang saudara antar klan mencoba menjatuhkan ayahmu yang sedang bertahta. Karena permaisuri terdesak, ia pun terpaksa melahirkanmu di sebuah kuil." Grimmjow melirik pintu kuil yang ada dibelakangnya. Ichigo memahami gelagat maksud dari tindakan Grimmjow tadi, dan mengagguk paham.

"Kau lahir dengan sehat didalam rumah dewa Thanatos, dewa kematian. Thanatos menyayangi bayi yang lahir didalam kuilnya itu, memberikan sedikit kekuatannya. Dia berkata pada permaisuri untuk selalu melindungimu. Karena kau dianggap sebagai cucunya. Dan Thanatos juga memperingati permaisuri akan bahaya takdir yang akan kau jalani kelak. Permaisuri menyanggupi permintaan dewa tersebut. dan berterima kasih karena diizinkan untuk melahirkan putra pertamanya disana." Grimmjow berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Setelah beberapa hari kau lahir, perang 'pun berakhir secara ajaib. Dan ayahmu masih memiliki tahtanya. Permaisuri 'pun kembali ke istana dengan membawa dirimu. Raja merasa senang dengan kehadiranmu, putra pertamanya. Dan kebahagiaan raja berlangsung hinggak kau menginjak usia 13 tahun. Dihari ulang tahunmu ke 13, kau mengutuk orang yang menghina saudara tirimu menjadi seekor anjing. Dan keesokan harinya orang tersebut benar menjadi seekor anjing. Masalah kutukan ini sampai pada ketelinga raja. Raja tidak senang dengan berita tersebut dan menyuruh pengawal untuk mengisolasimu dari publik." Grimmjow kembali berhenti bercerita saat melihat gemuruh napas Ichigo yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau yakin ingin dilanjutkan?" Tanya Grimmjow memastikan.

"Lanjutkanlah.." Ichigo memberi izin disela-sela ia mengatur nafasnya. Grimmjow kembali membuka suara.

"Kau di isolasi dalam sebuah ruangan diujung koridor tergelap istana. Terkunci, sepi dan menyakitkan. Tapi kau masih diberi waktu setahun sekali untuk bebas menghirup udara segar diluar istana. Tepat di tahun ke 18 umurmu, kau keluar istana untuk menikmati hari bebasmu. Dan saat itu aku bertemu denganmu dan menjadi jendral pribadimu atas saran dari menteri istana Aizen pada raja. Dan kau menerima ku tanpa banyak protes. Kau selalu berada dalam ruangan itu, terisolasi dari luar. Sedangkan aku hanya mampu mengobrol denganmu dari balik pintu besi yang dingin itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kebebasanmu. Hingga suatu hari istana dilanda kekacauan akibat kospirasi dari para menteri Istana. Raja digulingkan dengan usaha yang terbilang sangat kotor, –menusuknya dari belakang." Ichigo tersentak kaget. Dipegangnya dada kirinya yang sesak saat mendengar penuturan Grimmjow. Grimmjow melirik sekilas kearah Ichigo lalu kembali menatap ke arah depan.

"Mereka membakar Istana, dan bermaksud memperistri mu. Aizen mengetahui rencana kotor mereka dan segera mengirim prajurit untuk memberitahuku. Tapi prajurit itu tidak datang padaku, dia malah datang kepadamu dan membuka pintu besi ruanganmu di isolasi. Sedangkan aku mendapat kabar ini dari mulut Aizen sendiri. aku mulai membunuh para kospirasi brengsek itu satu persatu. Hingga tersisa yang terakhir. Sosok yang terakhir ini kuat, dia mampu menahan serangan yang ku lancarkan bertubi-tubi. Tapi itu tidak lama, saat staminanya mulai terkuras, dia terpojokkan oleh seranganku, dan saat itu dia bermain licik. Dia membakar istana dengan peledak yang dibawanya. Kobaran api menjadi besar dan tak terkendali, sosok tersebut bermaksud ingin melarikan diri disaat semua orang panik. Tapi tidak kubiarkan dia kabur. Aku kembali menyudutkannya dengan serangan yang berasal dari pedangku. Sampai suatu ketika tiba-tiba kau—" Grimmjow lagi-lagi berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"kau datang diantara kobaran api itu dan hidupmu berakhir ditanganku." Mata Grimmjow memandang sendu arah depannya, tanpa mampu melirik ke arah sosok yang sedang bersandar nyaman di bahu kanannya.

"Lalu aku mengutukmu atas dosa yang kau perbuat?" Ichigo melanjutkan.

"Ya... Kau mengutukku dan menyelamatkanku." Kini Grimmjow tak mampu menahan gejolak emosi yang ada didalam dadanya. Sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa kutukan yang aku berikan padamu dulu?" Grimmjow menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Kena—"

"Aku akan memberitahu mu suatu saat nanti. Tapi bukan sekarang." Grimmjow tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo yang memandangnya kecewa.

"Baiklah." Ichigo mengiyakan pernyataan Grimmjow tersebut.

"Grim.. apakah kuil yang kita singgahi sekarang adalah kuil yang kau maksud sebagai tempat kelahiranku didalam ceritamu itu?" Ichigo menoleh kebelakang seraya melihat kondisi kuil tua tersebut.

"Benar, Ini adalah tempatmu lahir di kehidupan masa lalumu." Grimmjow berbalik dalam posisi masih duduk untuk menghadap ke belakangnya.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow memandang kuil kosong tak berpenghuni tersebut dalam diam. Menelisik tiap goretan kayu bangunan yang sudah tak kokoh lagi. memandangi tiap sudut ruangan yang sudah menjadi rumah bagi laba-laba kecil.

"_Jii-san." _Ichigo tersenyum pada ruang kosong didepannya. Seolah ia sedang menyapa seseorang disana. Grimmjow yang memerhatikan Ichigo, tanpa sadar memeluknya dengan erat.

"Grim?"

Grimmjow hanya diam dan tetap memeluk erat Ichigo. Ichigo yang paham akan kegundahan hati sosok didepannya ini, membiarkannya untuk tetap dipeluk Grimmjow sampai dia tenang. Ichigo mengelus surai biru Grimmjow dengan lembut untuk menyalurkan ketenangan batin bagi Grimmjow. Dan usahanya berhasil. Grimmjow mengendurkan pelukannya, tapi masih tetap memeluknya walau tak se erat sebelumnya.

"Grim, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Ichigo hanya dijawab anggukan dari Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak harus memikul semuanya sendiri Grim. sedikit banyak aku mengetahui maksud dari '_aku' _yang dulu memberikan sebuah kutukan padamu." Grimmjow melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ichigo intens.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu berharga untuk '_ku'_.. Jadi '_aku'_ tidak rela melepasmu walau kematian menjemput mu." Grimmjow bungkam. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Dan ku rasa, aku yang dulu juga sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang ada. Termasuk resiko dibenci olehmu." Ichigo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Grimmjow. Memandangnya intens lalu tersenyum sendu.

"_Dia _menyayangimu tulus dari hatinya, _Grimmy._"

Satu tetes airmata lolos dari pelupuk mata Grimmjow. Ichigo yang melihat itu hanya bisa kembali merengkuh lembut sosok didepannya, dan kembali menenangkannya dengan usapan-usapan kecil di punggung dan di surai Grimmjow.

Ichigo sadar ia cemburu pada dirinya di kehidupan masa lalu. Cemburu karena mampu mengambil hati Grimmjow dan merantainya untuk terus mengingatnya walau kematian berkali-kali memisahkan mereka. Tapi Ichigo ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu pada rantai tak terlihat itu. Menghancurkannya dan merebut Grimmjow dari bayang-bayang dosa masa lalunya. Possesif? Sudah pasti. Karena Grimmjow sudah mencuri hati Ichigo disaat dia terbangun di ruang kesehatan sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

**++Di mansion keluarga Jaegerjaques++  
...**

"Anakmu membawa anakku kemana?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Isshin. Kau sudah tahu kemana mereka akan pergi."

"Kau tidak seru! Cih. Tapi ini sesuai dengan rencana kita sih."

"Permainan dimulai."

Dua om-om tampan nan badass itu tersenyum menyeramkan layaknya psikopat yang menemukan mangsa untuk di jadikan santapan makan siang. Mereka beranjak dari bangku taman, dan memasuki kembali mansion megah milik keluarga Jaegerjaques untuk melanjutkan permainan takdir yang tertunda 700 tahun silam. Permainan yang menitik beratkan pada kekuatan takdir yang di pikul oleh Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author:**

**Hai semua, rabbit disini. **

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update fict ini. rabbit kehilangan sense menulis untuk beberapa alasan. Jadinya harus benar-benar ngurung diri dan sempat bermeditasi juga (tapi gagal) untuk mengembalikan sense menulisnya rabbit. **

**Thanks untuk yang sudah nyempatin review. Rabbit cinta kalian, muaah.  
untuk #Guest Jun-Yo, ini udah lanjut. Maaf ya super duper ngaret. Dan untuk yang lainnya, rabbit PM aja ya ;)**

**Salam cinta dari Rabbit**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
